


Brain Camp

by jupiter_james, zubanah



Series: Saving Ourselves ITA [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubanah/pseuds/zubanah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi. This is the first part of "Saving Ourselves" cycle, wrote by iamjupiterjames. I wanted to translate that in Italian because i think it's so beatiful and well-wrote. It talks about the relationship between Kaidan Alenko and John Shepard...since they were stuck in Jump Zero. I hope you'll like it. :)</p><p>Salve. Questa è la prima parte del ciclo "Saving Ourselves", scritto da iamjupiterjames. Ho voluto tradurla in italiano perché penso sia bellissima e ben scritta. Parla della relazione fra Kaidan Alenko e John Shepard...sin da quando si trovavano insieme su Jump Zero. Spero vi piaccia. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vyrnnus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiter_james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/gifts).



"Jump Zero fa veramente schifo", fu quello che John Shepard pensò per la centesima volta da quando era arrivato nella stazione per l'allenamento per i biotici, lì nel profondo spazio. Aveva odiato ogni centimetro di quel posto fin dal primo secondo in cui vi era arrivato tre mesi fa. Puzzava di olio e eezo, le pareti erano bianche e grigie, il cibo sapeva di scarpe vecchie e per finire ci si annoiava a morte.

La sua testa gli faceva male tutto il tempo. La maggior parte degli altri studenti era noiosa come gli scienziati. Tutto ciò che voleva era andare a casa. Non sopportava più tutte quelle schifezze che gli scienziati gli avevano conficcato in testa. Il suo impianto lo pizzicava continuamente. E dopo, c'era il suo compagno di stanza. Il bastardo pignolo, Kaidan Alenko. Più grande di tre anni e cielo, lo mostrava. Raramente parlava con qualcuno, quasi nessuno ora che gli studenti erano stati separati in piccoli gruppi dopo aver ricevuto gli impianti. Qual'era lo scopo di tutto ciò? Non poteva sopportare l'allenamento. I pochi amici che era riuscito a farsi ora vivevano in qualche altra parte della stazione senza un perché. Non gli era permesso mettersi in contatto con altri fuori dai loro gruppi. I loro factotum erano stati bloccati per prevenire eventuali messaggi non autorizzati. Che vita.

Shepard si chinò sulla sua colazione per niente invitante nella sala mensa. La tristezza gli pesava quasi quanto i suoi mal di testa. Una sedia strisciò dall'altro lato del tavolo. Shepard alzò lo sguardo verso il suo amico, Daniel, accogliendolo con uno dei suoi sorrisi più smaglianti. Kaidan, che era seduto più in fondo, li ignorò entrambi.

Daniel spinse il suo vassoio di lato per piegarsi sul tavolo come se volesse confidarsi. “Ehi,” sussurrò. “Ho alcune novità riguardo i reietti.”

“I reietti” era il modo con cui si riferivano agli studenti trasferiti. Le voci su le sparizioni era cominciate presto, nonostante la maggior parte delle speculazione erano circa i motivi per cui i ragazzi erano stati rifiutati dal programma. Installazione fallita di impianti biotici, effetti collaterali, mancanza di potenziale.

“Ah sì?” Shepard provò a sembrare interessato, ma non riusciva ad esserlo.

Questo però non modificò l'umore di Daniel. “Sì,” rispose. “Me l'ha detto Rahna, quindi non possono essere pettegolezzi, giusto?”

Il nome di Rahna catturò l'attenzione di Kaidan. Shepard alzò gli occhi al cielo. Di quel ragazzo non sapeva niente, se non che era prevedibile. Si sentiva come se fosse l'unico in tutta la stazione a non avere una cotta per quella ragazza. Rahna era carina, elegante e bella, certo, ma lui non si capacitava dell'istinto protettivo che il resto dei ragazzi sembrava avere per lei. Ma una cosa era sicura. Non parlava mai male delle persone o diceva cose false, così l'interesse di Shepard si fece vagamente più intenso al suo nome.

“Cosa ha detto?” domandò.

Daniel sorrise e si portò ancora più avanti. “Ha detto di aver sentito un paio di scienziati parlare di come alcuni ragazzi siano diventati pazzi. Cioè, proprio pazzi. Per gli impianti. Questo probabilmente è il perché sono stati portati via da qui.”

“Un insabbiamento in vecchio stile, quindi?” disse Shepard in maniera asciutta.  
“Qualcosa del genere.” Daniel si fece indietro sulla sua sedia e riprese il vassoio. Mangiarono in silenzio finché uno degli istruttori entrò in mensa chiedendo l'attenzione di tutti.

“Ci saranno alcuni cambiamenti nel vostro allenamento a partire da oggi pomeriggio,” disse nel suo tono noioso e monotono. “Abbiamo deciso di assumere un esperto biotico per accelerare i vostri progressi. Lui è un turian dei piani alti che sa molto sui poteri biotici, quindi siamo sicuri che farà venir fuori il meglio di voi. La sua nave arriverà entro un'ora, quindi siete pregati di utilizzare questo tempo per lavarvi e poi incontrarci di nuovo qui. Siate puntuali.” Se ne andò senza dire una parola in più.

“Seriamente?” si lamentò Daniel a bassa voce. “Non sono i turian, non so, nemici?”

Kaidan sbuffò. “Pensavo che con i tuoi complotti avessi superato tutto questo. Noi siamo mostri. Siamo alieni per il resto dell'intera umanità. Quindi perché non lasciare che gli alieni stiano con noi? Gli scienziati non ci stanno insegnando, ci stanno studiando. Solo i tuoi genitori sono preoccupati per quello che ti accade qui.” Si alzò, prese il suo vassoio e se ne andò.

Shepard lo seguì con gli occhi finché quel mistero dai capelli neri se ne andò dalla mensa. Conservò l'immagine di Kaidan che aveva appena visto. Odiava gli alieni abbastanza da dire due parole su di loro. Interessante. Finì la sua colazione e corse per seguire Kaidan nella loro stanza.  
***

Un'ora dopo gli studenti si erano raccolti in mensa come era stato detto loro. I tavoli erano stati spinti indietro e messi dietro un linea ben visibile. Shepard si alzò sulle punte dei piedi; non era mai stato capace di aspettare a lungo. Scoccava rapide occhiate al suo compagno in continuazione. Kaidan sembrava fatto di pietra. Le labbra chiuse in una linea sottile, entrambi gli occhi ambrati fissavano un punto sul muro nero di fronte a lui.

Brevemente, un corteo di scienziati entrò nella stanza seguiti da un alto turian pieno di cicatrici. Shepard era colpito. Non aveva mai visto un turian prima d'ora, ma questo sembrava proprio un soldato vissuto. I suoi vestiti erano tutti neri con una leggera sfumatura rossa e la sua faccia era bianca e squamata. Marciò diritto verso il centro della linea, proprio di fronte a Kaidan. Il ragazzo portò le spalle indietro, come se stesse trattenendo un respiro.

Notando il movimento, il turian guardò Kaidan dritto negli occhi. “Io sono il Comandante Vyrnnus,” sentenziò; la sua voce sembrava una valanga di massi. “Ero a capo del plotone che uccise tuo padre.”

Per un momento, nessuno osò fare niente, a parte sbattere le palpebre. Allora Kaidan fece qualcosa che provocò in Shepard un tuffo al cuore. Alzò la testa, incontrò lo sguardo del turian e cominciò a parlare. “Mio padre non ha combattuto in guerra”, rispose con un sottile tono di sfida.

Shepard si meravigliò di tutto questo rancore. Kaidan Alenko era la persona più a modo che avesse mai incontrato. Da dove veniva tutto questo coraggio?

Le mandibole di Vyrnnus fremettero. “Penoso,” rispose, e immediatamente si girò verso il resto del gruppo. “Sarò in carica per il vostro addestramento da ora in poi, e ci saranno dei cambiamenti qui, come promesso. Se qualcuno è qui per imparare a controllare i propri poteri biotici, che è opinabile considerata la fisiologia umana, dovete lasciare che siano parte di voi. Diventeranno parte integrale della vostra vita. Non sono qui per essere un amico o un parente. Non sono qui per coccolare i vostri deboli corpi e le vostre menti. Fate come dico io. Seguite le mie istruzioni alla lettere. Ecco come lavoro, e come imparerete. Inizieremo l'allenamento stasera dopo che avrò familiarizzato con la stazione. Siete liberi fino all'appuntamento serale. Usate le vostre ultime ore libere saggiamente.”

Si girò verso gli scienziati, annuì e tutti se ne andarono. Shepard notò Kaidan appena uscì dalla porta sul retro. Gli occhi del ragazzo erano incollati su Vyrnnus ed era molto turbato. Sobbalzò appena Shepard gli toccò gentilmente il braccio. 

“Ehy, Kaidan, cosa-”

Kaidan gli rivolse uno sguardo veloce e lo strattonò. Sparì fino all'allenamento del pomeriggio nella palestra. Non aveva parlato a nessuno e si era seduto contro il muro, senza un'espressione decifrabile.

Vyrnnus entrò nella stanza esattamente in tempo e si mise subito al lavoro. Gli studenti si raccolsero in un cerchio intorno a lui a distanza di sicurezza. Kaidan rimase seduto.

“La prima lezione che dovete imparare,” disse Vyrnnus, “è ciò che i vostri poteri biotici possono o non possono fare. Alcuni di voi saranno portati per l'attacco, altri per la difesa. Cosa siete capaci di fare verrà fuori solo con tentativi ed errori. Tu.” Indicò Kaidan. “Alzati.”

Kaidan si alzò

“Avete imparato le basi,” continuò Vyrnnus, “ma la conoscenza è inutile se non si usa.” Digitò qualcosa sul factotum e un drone d'attacco apparì.

Kaidan indietreggiò con cautela.

“Difenditi,” fu il solo avvertimento che ricevette Kaidan. Il drone schizzò in avanti. Kaidan non ebbe il tempo di innalzare una barriera biotica prima che il drone cominciasse a detonare, lanciandolo indietro. Il ragazzo colpì il suolo con un grugnito di sorpresa. 

Prima che il suo cervello si collegasse con il suo corpo, Shepard aveva raggiunto il fianco di Kaidan. Il suo campo biotico scricchiolava intorno a loro.

“Ma che diavolo fai?” esclamò. “Avresti potuto ucciderlo! Non gli hai nemmeno dato il tempo di prepararsi!”

Vyrnnus restò in piedi di fronte a loro, impassibile. “Il tuo nome?”

Shepard strinse saldamente il braccio di Kaidan, proteggendolo da Vyrnnus. “Mi chiamo Shepard. John Shepard.”

“Shepard. Hai messo su una barriera accettabile. Ma ricorda, in guerra raramente c'è il tempo di prepararsi. Dovresti portare il tuo...amico in infermeria. Spero tu abbia imparato qualcosa, giovanotto.”

Shepard aiutò Kaidan ad alzarsi e lo portò fuori dalla palestra più veloce che poteva prima che Vyrnnus cambiasse idea, fermandosi solo nell'ingresso per controllare eventuali ferite. Kaidan si tenne le costole con una smorfia. Un enorme livido si stava formando proprio sul suo occhio sinistro.

“Come stai?”

Kaidan tornò in sé non appena sentì la voce di Shepard e lo allontanò. “Sei pazzo? Volevi che Vyrnnus perseguitasse pure te?”

Scioccato, Shepard allargo le braccia. “No, io...cosa? No. Io volevo...volevo solo aiutarti.” Kaidan era sul punto di cadere e Shepard lo prese in tempo. “Ne parliamo dopo. Ti faccio controllare prima. Andiamo.”

Per la prima volta, Kaidan lo guardò. Lo guardò veramente. Alzò la mano e gli diede un pugno sul naso. Shepard indietreggiò lentamente a quel gesto improvviso, sentendosi colto di sorpresa come quando Kaidan lo aveva guardato negli occhi. Si pulì il naso e si ritrovo con del sangue sulla mano. “Merda,” mormorò. Kaidan sorrise lievemente e smise di colpirlo. Digrignò i denti e permise al suo compagno più giovane di portarlo in infermeria. La dottoressa che li accolse si morse la lingua, divertita. “Si è già occupato di te, vero? Distenditi, Alenko. Fammi vedere. Tu pulisciti, Shepard.”

La dottoressa visitò Kaidan con maestria mentre Shepard andò al lavandino e si pulì la faccia; dopo ritornò da Kaidan. “Starà bene?”

La dottoressa lo portò un po' lontano dal letto. “Starà bene. Ha qualche costola rotta e dei danni più lievi. E' il tuo compagno di stanza, no? Torna a prenderlo fra qualche ora.”

“Certo. Ci conti.” Sapendo di non poter fare più niente, Shepard si mise le mani in tasca e si incamminò verso la porta. “Ci vediamo dopo, Kaidan.”

Non ottenne nessuna risposta.


	2. Cessate il Fuoco

L'ultima cosa che Shepard voleva fare dopo aver lasciato l'infermeria era tornare all'allenamento, ma se Vyrnnus aveva ferito uno studente per una discussione, non voleva pensare cosa avrebbe fatto se qualcuno avesse saltato una lezione.

Quando ritornò in palestra, trovò gli altri studenti divisi in piccoli gruppi mentre sollevavano oggetti leggeri con i loro poteri biotici. Palloni, sacchi e borse erano sollevate lievemente per aria. Vyrnnus girava per i gruppi, osservando senza commentare. Shepard si spostò verso Daniel. “Ehy,” disse a bassa voce.

Daniel annuì in segno di risposta, potendogli dedicare non poca più attenzione. Il sudore scese dalla sua fronte quando sollevò un peso di metallo in aria. Shepard concentrò i suoi poteri biotici e portò una palla di fronte a lui, facendo girare lentamente. Avvertiva un gran mal di testa dietro i suoi occhi dopo il recente uso di poteri. Comunque, non aveva intenzione di dare a Vyrnnus la soddisfazione di averla vinta anche su di lui. Aveva l'impressione di essere già sul punto di rottura. Solo dopo un paio di minuti dopo aver cominciato a muovere la palla, sentì scorrere un po' di sangue caldo dal suo naso. Lo ignorò.

Il tempo sembrò durare secoli prima che Vyrnnus li chiamò per finire l'esercizio. Sospiri di sollievo riempirono la stanza. “Le lezioni di oggi sono finiti. Ritornate nei vostri alloggi. Continueremo domani. Non dimenticate cosa ho detto. Usate i vostri poteri biotici come se fossero le vostre braccia. Vi osserverò. Siete liberi.”

Un po' più sollevato, Shepard si mise in cammino e si pulì il naso con la manica. Perfetto. Due emorragie in un giorno. Non c'era tempo per pensarci, però. Corse subito verso l'infermeria per riprendere Kaidan prima che scendesse la sera.

Trovò Kaidan seduto mentre riceveva le ultime cure dalla dottoressa. I suoi occhi erano socchiusi, ma sembrava soffrire di meno. Incontrò gli occhi di Shepard ma non lo salutò.

“Voglio che tu stia a letto per 24 ore, Alenko,” disse il dottore. “E riposati per un po' di giorni. Le costole dovrebbero guarire presto con le medicine che ti ho dato, ma è ancora una tecnica in sviluppo, quindi non c'è alcuna garanzia.”

“Lo farò,” annuì Kaidan.

“Shepard, puoi riprendertelo. Bada che mangi qualcosa e prenda le medicine.”

“Ci conti, dottoressa,” rispose Shepard mentre aiutava Kaidan a scendere dal letto. Quest'ultimo scese con cautela e si aiutò appoggiandosi sul suo compagno. Non dissero niente sulla via per l'ascensore, e Shepard non voleva disturbarlo. Sperava solo che Kaidan lo guardasse.

Una volta dentro, Kaidan lasciò la presa su Shepard e si appoggiò al muro.

Shepard spostò il peso sull'altro piede, sentendosi a disagio con quel silenzio. Poi disse, “Io...ti prenderò qualcosa dalla mensa, ok?”

Kaidan non diceva ancora niente. Raggiunsero il piano dei dormitori e Kaidan uscì da solo dall'ascensore. Si fermò subito dopo aver girato l'angolo. 

Rahna. La bella, calma e rilassante Rahna. Li stava aspettando fuori dalla loro stanza con un vassoio. Arrossì appena arrivarono. Un improvviso, breve scatto d'ira colpì Shepard quando Kaidan rispose a Rahna. Lui si mise diritto e le sorrise. Ma più di ogni altra cosa, lui stava parlando con lei.

“Ehi Rahna,” la salutò in maniera incerta. “Cosa ti porta qui?”

Seriamente? Shepard incrociò le braccia. “Se hai intenzione di dargli da mangiare, dovresti entrare prima che qualcuno ti veda. Gli altri ragazzi non sarebbero così felici di vederti con lui.” Si girò e torno all'ascensore, confuso e arrabbiato. Si odiava per essere stato così stronzo. Non era nemmeno sicuro di cosa lo turbasse.

Invece di andare alla mensa, torno nella palestra ormai vuota. Sistemò cinque pesi contro un muro e fece qualche passo indietro. Lì fissò, ricordando cosa avesse detto Vyrnnus circa le capacità difensive oppure offensive. In quel momento, con il sangue che ribolliva nelle sue orecchie, Shepard lo sapeva. Scintille blu circondarono le sue mani e gli avambracci. Lasciò che la rabbia e la frustrazione lo percorressero, concentrandoli sul suo campo di forza. Con uno scatto di rabbia, rilasciò l'energia in successione sui cinque obbiettivi rapidamente. Li deformò. Li tirò. Li lanciò per la stanza. Li distrusse. Una onda finale colpì i pesi, facendoli a pezzi. Il campo biotico si spense insieme alla sua furia, sottraendogli ogni energia. Cadde a terra e si tolse il sudore dalla fronte e il sangue dal naso. Alzando le gambe e aiutandosi con le mani sulle ginocchia, disse, “al diavolo questo posto.”

***

 

Rahna se ne era andata quando Shepard tornò nella sua stanza, ma proprio non ce la faceva a sentire la sua mancanza. Annusò quel profumo di fiori che aveva lasciato nella stanza. E lì c'era Kaidan. Il bastardo stava sorridendo.

“Rahna se n'è appena andata,” disse, come se niente fosse successo.

Shepard grugnì mentre si toglieva l'uniforme e si metteva una maglietta e dei pantaloni comodi. Buttò i suoi vestiti sporchi nel suo armadio con rabbia.

“Sei pazzo?”

Shepard non riuscì a trattenersi quando si girò verso il suo compagno. “Ti interessa?” Si pentì di averlo detto non appena vide l'effetto che ebbero su Kaidan. Un po' scioccato, un po' ferito. Sentì una coltellata nel suo stomaco.

“Dovresti conoscerla,” provò a dire Kaidan dopo un po'. “E' veramente fantastica.”

“Non è il mio tipo,” mormorò, rotolando sul suo letto e girando un po' su extra-net con il suo factotum.

Di nuovo silenzio. Naturalmente. Lo lasciò passare per un bel po' di tempo, volendo sapere chi avesse la testa più dura fra lui e Kaidan, ma dalla sua posizione poteva vedere quegli occhi color cannella fissarlo intensamente. Provò quasi un po' di prurito.

“Perché sei così arrabbiato?” Kaidan ruppe il silenzio.

Bella domanda del cazzo. Perché era così arrabbiato? Si aspettava qualcosa? Certo, non gli era andata giù che Kaidan non si era disturbato neanche per ringraziarlo per averlo difeso da Vyrnnus. Lo aveva infastidito anche il fatto che si con Rahna si fosse dimostrato sorridente e amichevole, ma Shepard sapeva di aver sempre avuto un'espressione non proprio felice e questo non spronava la gente a parlare. Shepard non poteva ingannare sé stesso. Pensava che Kaidan era attraente. Il più attraente ragazzo nella stazione, infatti, ma il suo comportamento lo aveva allontanato, e di molto. Quindi, cosa aveva? Voleva semplicemente un amico vero? Qualcuno che alleviasse il tormento di quell'inferno? Non lo sapeva. Non lo capiva. E francamente, era troppo irritato per pensarci.

“Non sono arrabbiato,” rispose. 

Kaidan non chiuse lì la conversazione. Si mise più comodo sul letto. Shepard fece per aiutarlo, ma obbligò le sue gambe in tempo.

“Posso chiederti una cosa?”

Shepard diede al suo compagno il beneficio del dubbio spegnendo il factotum. Incontrò lo sguardo curioso di Kaidan. “Penso di sì.”

Kaidan sembrava pensare bene alle parole prima di formulare la domanda. Non si era mai interessato della vita degli altri, raramente faceva domande personali, non si esponeva. Dopo un lungo minuto, tirò un sospiro e disse cosa gli passava per la testa. “Da quando ci hanno messo qui insieme ci siamo comportati come estranei, giusto?”

Shepard alzò le spalle.

“Ci stavo pensando...un bel po', in realtà. Non ho idea di cosa sia accaduto fra noi. Mi infastidisce.”

Shepard spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso. Pensava che Kaidan non lo considerasse. Si stava veramente preoccupando del perché non avessero stretto? “Come, infastidisce?” disse attentamente, sentendo una morsa in qualche parte nel suo petto.

“Voglio dire, non voglio essere tuo nemico. Preferisco essere amici. Senti, non sono bravo con le persone come lo sei tu. Non ho molti amici. A dire il vero, non m'interessa proprio della maggior parte delle persone qui. E' solo che...non so. Ti ringrazio per quello che hai fatto oggi per me. Difendermi da Vyrnnus in quel modo. Nessun altro lo avrebbe fatto. E forse...spero possiamo essere amici, o qualcosa del genere.

Qualcosa del genere? Shepard sapeva che Kaidan non intendesse quello che lui aveva pensato, ma questo lo fece sorridere un po', comunque. Un peso si sollevò dalla sua testa. Non avevano mai parlato in quel tono, ma Kaidan sembrava onesto chiedendo la sua amicizia, così Shepard accettò.

“Certo,” disse. “Possiamo essere amici. Scusa se ho fatto lo stronzo con Rahna prima.”

Kaidan si illuminò. “Non preoccuparti. L'ho capito, sai? Tutti sembrano avere una cotta per lei. Anche io sarei stato geloso al tuo posto.”

Geloso? No. Non nel senso in cui intendeva Kaidan. Il sorriso di Shepard si allargò. Kaidan non aveva proprio idea di niente.

“Quindi, ora che siamo amici, vuoi dirmi che è successo fra te e Vyrnnus?”

Kaidan girò la testa. Shepard odiò violare il cessate il fuoco subito dopo averlo deciso, ma doveva sapere. Testardamente pensava di meritarlo dopo ciò che aveva fatto quel giorno. Aspettò una risposta, rifiutando di arrendersi.

Vedendo la sua ostinazione, Kaidan si limitò a dire “Non è successo niente.”

“Sai di cosa parlo,” continuò Shepard. “E' perché è un turian? O perché è un militare?”

Kaidan fece no con la testa. “Non mi fido di loro e basta. Perché dovrei? E' vero che mio padre non ha combattuto la guerra, ma prestò servizio. Mi ha raccontato un sacco di cose. Probabilmente penserai che sia xenofobico.”

Shepard alzò di nuovo le spalle. “La guerra è stata terribile. Un sacco di persone sono morte. Lo so. Anche molti turian sono morti, però.”

Kaidan sbuffò. “Forse, ma hai visto come si comportava Vyrnnus. Così pieno di sé. Così fiero di aver ucciso umani. Non sopporto il suo carattere.”

“Lo odiamo tutti.”

“Lo so. E' solo che non so contenermi. Sono stato uno stupido.”

Shepard rise. “Non proprio. E' stato meraviglioso. Mi dispiace che ti sia fatto male.”

“Non troppo,” rispose Kaidan. “Non troppo. Mi ha dato qualcosa su cui concentrarmi.”

“Ehi... ci sono io con te se hai bisogno. Lo sai.” Si ritirò, imbarazzato.

“Grazie, Shepard. Lo apprezzo.”

Sentendo il suo nome pronunciato in quel modo provò di nuovo quel dolore nel petto. “Già,” disse goffamente. “Prendi le medicine e riposati, ok? Buona notte.”

Si girò sul suo letto e provo ad ignorare la sua idiozia.


	3. Lezioni

Il giorno dopo, Kaidan sembrava stare molto meglio. L'espressione di dolore se n'era andata dalla sua faccia, anche se si sentiva un po' dolorante mentre camminava verso il bagno, nonostante fosse a pochi passi dal suo letto. Shepard lo guardava attentamente, pronto a raggiungerlo se ne avesse avuto bisogno. Ma Kaidan era un testardo. Non volle farsi la doccia – che nella sui situazione sarebbe stato troppo – ma ci mise il doppio del tempo per lavarsi i denti e prendere i vestiti dall'armadietto. 

Quando era chiaro che non avesse intenzione di chiedere aiuto, Shepard disse, “Tu non vai da nessuna parte in quelle condizioni.”

Kaidan sbuffò e restò in silenzio.

“Sono serio, Alenko. La dottoressa ha detto di riposare per oggi. Vado a prenderti da mangiare e torno in un minuto. Tu resta qui.”

Kaidan si girò verso di lui e gli rivolse un'espressione incomprensibile. Shepard non si aspettava nulla di buono dal suo compagno, e si preoccupò prima che il ragazzo dai capelli neri potesse dire qualcosa. Così, fu sorpreso quando Kaidan si rimise a letto e disse, “Va bene. Grazie.”

Le sue parole fecero sorridere Shepard senza un motivo. “Grande. Aspetta qui,” disse di corsa. “Sarò qui in un attimo.”

Si mise l'uniforme a casaccio e praticamente corse dalla stanza all'ascensore, battendo il piede con impazienza durante quella snervante attesa. Una volta arrivato al piano inferiore, corse per la mensa, fermandosi quando vide che qualcosa non andava. Quasi nessuno degli studenti era ancora sceso per mangiare, ma c'era da mangiare ovunque. Ma non al loro posto. Macchie di quella merda ad alto contenuto calorico erano sparse per terra, sui tavoli e sulle mura. Il personale della cucina si manteneva distante. Shepard si guardò intorno. Vyrnnus era in piedi nell'angolo più lontano della stanza, lontano dagli studenti, osservando. Ah. Ecco perché. Voleva che usassero i loro poteri biotici per tutto. Chiaramente era un casino. Daniel si allontanò dal bancone, e il suo vassoio traballava per la paura che il campo biotico non reggesse. Subito si sedette su un tavolo vicino, non curante di chi vi fosse seduto; era solo contento di essere in salvo.

Per fortuna sembrava che Vyrnnus permettesse agli studenti di prendere le posate con le mani dopo essersi seduti. In caso contrario, sarebbero morti di fame.

Shepard si incamminò verso il bancone. Si muoveva abbastanza velocemente nonostante i piccoli incidenti intorno. Prese facilmente il cibo con i suoi poteri biotici. Ci aveva giocato sin dal primo momento in cui si erano manifestato, così era già abituato ad usarli per le piccole cose. Con la sua luce blu prese il vassoio, sentendone il peso tramite il suo campo di energia. Il trucco, aveva imparato, era aspettare una risposta dagli oggetti che erano investiti dal campo biotico. Così manipolare gli oggetti con la mente era naturale come manipolarli con gli arti. A meno che non si volesse sollevare qualche oggetto troppo pesante. In quel caso era meglio sapere oltre quale limite il corpo non potesse spingersi. Lui stesso riusciva raramente a sollevare oggetti che non potesse sollevare con la sua forza, ma l'occasione non gli si presentava spesso. Lentamente sollevò il vassoio dal bancone muovendosi come se lo stesso portando lui. Una voce leggera dietro di lui lo distrasse.

“Wow, è impressionante, Shepard,” disse Rahna, complimentandosi. Shepard girò la testa. “Lo stai facendo meglio di chiunque altro stamattina.” Sorrise con simpatia e si incamminarono per la stanza. 

“Vedo. Non è difficile dopo che ti ci abitui.” Insicuro di come trattarla dopo l'inconveniente del giorno prima, camminò fino al tavolo più vicino e posò il vassoio, anche se non si sedette.

“E' per Kaidan?” domandò.

“Sì.” Avrebbe dovuto scusarsi. Le parole non uscivano dalla sua maledetta gola. Tossì e disse, “Scusa riguardo...beh sai cosa.”

La ragazza sorrise. “Non importa. Eri preoccupato, no? Ti capisco completamente. Siete compagni di stanza quindi probabilmente siete anche ottimi amici.”

Evitò di alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Qualcosa del genere. Ma, in realtà, ero più preoccupato per te.” Di sicuro non voleva dire quello che lei stava per capire. Si preoccupava per lei. Che stava invadendo il suo territorio.

“Me? Perché?”

Mosse i piedi per fingere insicurezza. “Voglio dire, le ragazze non dovrebbero stare nei dormitori dei maschi, ma tu...cioè, i ragazzi sarebbero impazziti se ti avessero visto lì, specie con Kaidan.”

I suoi occhi si spalancarono. Veramente non ne sapeva niente. Questo sconvolse Shepard. Naturalmente, la ragazza sapeva di essere carina. Sapeva di essere popolare. Solo non sapeva quanto. Probabilmente più di quanto Shepard stesso potesse pensare. Le fantasie dei ragazzi e gli ormoni in crescita potevano essere un mix pericoloso.

“Non l'avrei mai pensato.”

“O immaginato,” rispose , riuscendo a trattenersi a malapena. “Ascolta. So che ti piace Kaidan, e va bene, ma dovresti essere più discreta. E' un posto piccolo, non c'è molto da fare. I ragazzi pensano che tu sia una divinità e francamente questo li fa comportare...bene.”

“Ma tu non sei come gli altri,” disse Rahna schietta.

Shepard alzò le sopracciglia. La faccia di Rahna sbiancò non appena realizzò cosa aveva detto. “Scusami,” disse.

L'espressione di Shepard si trasformò in un sorriso. In quel momento, la bestia gelosa nel suo petto alleggerì la presa. Guardò Rahna diversamente. Innocente, sicuro. Ma sveglia. Giocare con lei non avrebbe retto a lungo, così disse la verità. “No, non lo sono,” disse.

Incoraggiata, disse, “Ecco cosa mi piace di te. Ti prego, di' a Kaidan di rimettersi presto.” Si girò e ritorno al suo tavolo. 

Shepard la guardò andare, poi si girò per ritornare attentamente alle sue manovre biotiche. Il cammino verso l'ascensore fu lento e doloroso. Non aveva recuperato tutte le calorie, così l'energia scese più velocemente del normale. Il tempo che la porta dell'ascensore si era aperta, era quasi svenuto. Appena si chiuse, disattivò il campo di energia e debolmente prese il vassoio nelle mani con un sospiro. Pensò a Rahna durante la via per la strada. Come si fosse sbagliato su di lei. Come fosse stato ingiusto nei confronti di Kaidan. Non era disposto ad accettare lo sbaglio o la sconfitta, ma decise di comportarsi meglio. Dopotutto, era al corrente di come il cuore potesse comportarsi.

Rientrò nella sua stanza per trovare Kaidan seduto sul suo letto mentre leggeva un libro su un datapad. Shepard gli portò il cibo con un sorriso. “La colazione è servita.”

Kaidan storse il naso. “Puzza più del solito. Cos'è?”

Shepard alzò le spalle mentre cercava nel cassetto della sua scrivania la barrette di proteine che rubava dalla mensa. “Volevano essere dei pancakes, credo. Chi lo sa. Non credo che ti ucciderà comunque.” Aprì la busta, si lasciò andare sulla sedia e posò i piedi sulla scrivania. “Ho visto Rahna”, disse con nonchalance.

Kaidan smise di mangiare. Non potendo guardare Shepard, disse “Ah sì?”

“Sì”. Fissò il suo compagno, studiandone la reazione. Kaidan sembrava sapere di essere osservato, nonostante continuasse a mangiare per far finta di niente.

“Cosa ti ha detto?”

“Mi ha detto di dirti di rimetterti presto.” Ci pensò un momento, poi aggiunse, “mi ha anche detto che le piaccio.”

“Ah.” Non disse niente di più. Shepard lasciò che l'atmosfera si facesse pesante. Quando fu chiaro che Kaidan avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa, disse, “se continui a fare così, finirai per trasformare l'evitare le persone in un'arte.

“Non ti seguo,” disse Kaidan con un tono che indicava il contrario.

“Ecco,” sorrise Shepard. “Va bene, starò al gioco. Sto parlando di Rahna. Praticamente hai un infarto ogni volta che ti parla. E' ovvio che hai la cotta più grande dell'intera galassia.”

L'espressione di Kaidan si indurì. “Non sono affari che ti riguardano.”

“Come fanno a non esserlo?” rispose Shepard. “Anche io vivo in questa stanza, e sembra che tu la stia inquinando con il tuo malumore. Quella nuvoletta nera sta piovendo su ogni cosa.”

Shepard colse l'ombra di un sorriso che Kaidan non poté evitare. Qualcosa si mosse nel suo petto e cominciò a chiedersi perché stava avvicinando Kaidan e Rahna e allontanandolo da lui. Non aveva senso. Non per lui. Non aveva mai messo la felicità degli altri prima della sua. Cosa gli stava succedendo? Disgustato di sé stesso, si alzò e si tolse l'uniforme. “Digli solo cosa provi. Ti farai solo del male se la porti per le lunghe.”

Gli sorrise. Lo guardò negli occhi. Ora si sentiva come se avesse ricevuto un pugno sulle palle. Quegli occhi color rame che conosceva sembravano persi. Spaventati. “Non saprei cosa dire”, ammise.

La sua gola si opponeva, ma Shepard ingoiò quello che poteva essere il suo cuore. Si sforzò di sorridere e disse a Kaidan quello che aveva pensato per tanto tempo, anche se le parole non erano riferite a lui e a Rahna. “Nessuno si innamora senza essere un po' coraggiosi.”

Con le mani in tasca uscì per l'allenamento mattutino sentendosi un po' cresciuto, ma anche più triste.

***

Vyrnnus aveva una sorpresa per loro. La palestra era completamente vuota. Vyrnnus era in piedi al centro della stanza aspettando tutti gli studenti. Una volta riuniti, parlò.

“Lo sfortunato spettacolo di stamattina mi ha portato ad una conclusione. La conclusione che voi umani siete senza speranze senza le giuste...potremo dire motivazione. Quindi ho preparato una lezione speciale per invogliarvi a fare di più. Mettevi a coppie. Un maschio, una femmina.” Prima che avesse finito di parlare, Shepard sentì qualcuno camminare accanto a lui. Vide Rahna accanto a lui, terrorizzata.

“Bene,” continuò Vyrnnus. “Ora allineatevi al muro e fatevi spazio fra di voi.”

Appena raggiunsero il proprio posto, Shepard mormorò, “che c'è che non va?”

Rahna afferrò la sua manica, impedendogli di fare un altro passo. “Sei il biotico con più talento qui,” rispose con la sua bassa voce. “Quindi qualsiasi cosa accada, probabilmente terrai più a lungo degli altri.”

Shepard sorrise. Era per difendersi? Non aveva paura del turian. O terrore, per quello che contava. Anche dopo quello che Vyrnnus ha fatto a Kaidan, sicuramente gli scienziati non gli permetteranno di andare oltre.

Si schierarono in linea appena Vyrnnus attivò il suo factotum. Di nuovo evocò dei droni d'attacco, uno per ogni coppia di studenti. Digitò un comando e i droni si disposero in fila per tutta la palestra.

“Questi droni vi attaccheranno finché non li disattiverete,” disse Vyrnnus impassibile. “E continueranno se non riuscirete a difendervi. Femmine.” Molte ragazze, inclusa Rahna, sussultarono. “Il vostro compito è proteggere voi e il vostro compagno. Usate i vostri poteri per creare un campo o una barriera. Maschi.” Shepard digrignò i denti. “Disattivate i droni con i vostri poteri. Veloci. Non sarete protetti per sempre.” Detto questo, si allontanò.

Rahna stava tremando. Shepard le toccò il braccio. Lei lo guardò, bianca come un lenzuolo. Le lacrime riempirono i suoi occhi. Lui non aveva bisogno di tutto ciò. Non era bravo a confortare le persone. “Senti,” disse velocemente. “Non preoccuparti del drone, ok? Ci penso io. Me ne sbarazzerò velocemente. Concentrati sulla barriera, lascia il resto a me.”

“Difendetevi!”

Shepard le strinse la spalla. “Stai giù. Prepara la barriera!”

Rahna si ricompose in una frazione di secondo. Si inginocchiò. Il suo campo biotico li circondò, formando una grande bolla blu. Shepard avrebbe dovuto dirle di creare una barriera con meno energia, ma era troppo tardi.

I droni si avvicinarono a loro, alcuni più veloci, altri più lenti. Shepard individuò il loro e lo guardò come un aquila. Prese un bel respiro, raccogliendo energia biotica nella sua mano destra, non sprecando nemmeno una singola goccia di energia e cercando di non distrarsi. Alcuni droni erano già attivi. 

Questa volta erano seri. Rahna lo chiamò, chiudendo gli occhi. Shepard mosse le braccia come se stesse facendo rotolare una palla. Una serie di onde energetiche colpirono la sfera arancione, facendola esplodere più in là. Shepard fece un piccolo, trionfante sorriso. Rahna gli rivolse un debole sorriso. La loro vittoria fu tutta via breve. Sentì un piccolo urlo e girandosi vide cinque droni attaccare la barriera di Rahna. Quasi urlò contro Vyrnnus, ma le parole gli morirono in bocca quando vide il turian che li fissava, con il suo factotum attivo. L'aveva programmato. Maledicendolo, Shepard alzò prima il braccio destro e poi il sinistro, cercando disperatamente di eliminare più droni possibili, ma per quanto i suoi poteri fossero forti, non aveva abbastanza energia, soprattutto dal momento che non aveva mangiato abbastanza quella mattina. Ne disattivò solo altri due.

Rahna stava sanguinando da entrambi le narici e la sua barriera tremava di più dopo ogni attacco. Le sue braccia tremavano mentre le teneva sulla testa per mantenere il campo biotico. Stava fissando Shepard disperata. 

“Mi dispiace, Rahna,” disse. Velocemente, attivò il factotum e prima che qualcuno – anche Vyrnnus – potesse reagire, si portò al limite della barriera e premette un'altra volta sul factotum. Il campo esplose con una scarica elettrica. Nello stesso momento, si era portato vicino a Rahna, rompendo la sua connessione con la barriera. Il rumore di un lampo esplose intorno a loro e pregò che il suo piano fosse riuscito. In caso contrario sarebbero stati seriamente nei guai.

Il suo piano funzionò. Dopo una lunga pausa riuscì a rialzarsi e guardarsi intorno. I droni erano spariti. Vyrnnus lo guardò furioso mentre correva verso di loro.

“Hai disobbedito alle mie istruzioni,” urlò.

Come aveva fatto con Kaidan, Shepard difese Rahna da Vyrnnus con il suo corpo. “Beh, le tue istruzioni erano di difenderci. E' quello che ho appena fatto. Questo è quello che chiunque avrebbe fatto, specialmente in battaglia. Non sarebbe d'accordo, signore? In guerra non dovrei usare tutte le risorse possibili? Ecco cosa ho fatto.”

Le mandibole di Vyrnnus tremarono, ma non sembrava l'avesse notato. Invece disse, “Sono sorpreso che un umano abbia pensato ad una strategia del genere in così poco tempo.” Si avvicino a Shepard, “Comunque, in guerra è anche d'obbligo seguire gli ordini dei superiori e non discutere con loro. Chiaro?”

Nonostante gli costasse molto, rispose, “Sì signore.”

Vyrnnus si rialzò. “Siete liberi fino a dopo cena.” Guardò il gruppo e fece un verso di disgusto. “Andatevi a pulire.”

Shepard aiuto Rahna a rialzarsi. Barcollò e non sembrava in grado di stare in piedi. Lo ringraziò con un sospiro.

“Non avevo intenzione che ti succedesse qualcosa,” disse. “Kaidan me l'avrebbe fatta pagare.”

La sua risata sembrò più un colpo di tosse.

“Ti porto in infermeria. Andiamo.”

Shepard la portò lentamente in infermeria, camminando dietro gli altri studenti feriti. La rabbia lo avvolse a quella vista. Come potevano gli scienziati permettere tutto ciò? Erano veramente intenzionati a lasciare fare questo a Vyrnnus? Il bastardo turian era una minaccia. Kaidan non si era fidato di lui sin dall'inizio. L'infermeria era piena quando erano arrivati, così Shepard aiuto Rahna a sedersi fuori dalla stanza e diede il suo nome all'infermiera di turno. Diede un'occhiata agli altri studenti, alcuni avevano ferite abbastanza serie. Non poteva andare avanti così, pensò. Nessuna scoperta scientifica valeva questo casino.


	4. Rimpianti

Shepard chiuse violentemente la porta della sua stanza, turbando la pace del giorno tranquillo di Kaidan. Il biotico dai capelli neri si mise a sedere, con gli occhi spalancati. “Dio, Shepard, è tutto apposto?”

“Eh?” Ci volle un momento per capire di cosa stesse parlando Kaidan, essendo ancora stanco e troppo arrabbiato. Guardò verso il basso e notò che la sua uniforme e le sue braccia erano piene di sangue caldo. Si sbottonò la giacca e se la tolse insieme alla maglietta per pulirla nel lavandino. “Non è mio,” disse in fretta.

Con cautela, Kaidan si spostò più avanti sul bordo del letto. “Chi è stato ferito?”

“Chi non lo è stato?” rispose acido Shepard. “Metà degli studenti sono in infermeria. Quel bastardo di Vyrnnus ci sta esaurendo.” Nella fretta, gli cadde l'asciugamano e si chinò per riprenderlo. Quando si rialzò, batté la testa contro il lavandino. Afferrò il bordo freddo di metallo, respirando affannosamente per rimettersi in piedi. Ti prego, fa che Kaidan non l'abbia notato, pregò in silenzio.

La fortuna fu dalla sua. Kaidan era troppo preoccupato per notare che Shepard stesse barcollando. “Fino a questo punto? Cosa ha fatto?”

“Di nuovo droni d'attacco,” disse sussultando all'incespicare delle sue parole. “Prevedibile. Deve esserci qualcuno che parli di tutto ciò.”

Kaidan sbuffò, “Già, chi? Te l'ho già detto. A nessuno gliene importa niente di cosa ci succede qui. Ricordi cosa è successo quando sono venuti a prenderti? Cosa hanno detto ai tuoi?”

Shepard trasalì. Di sicuro non c'era modo per Kaidan di sapere come era avvenuto per lui. Non c'era nessuno lì fuori che tenesse a lui. E nessuno aveva firmato documenti per Jump Zero. Nessuno che poteva firmarli. “No,” rispose, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e incontrando lo sguardo di Kaidan. Ci volle un momento per concentrarsi sulle parole da dire. “Sono stato preso dalla strada dopo una seconda esposizione.”

“Ah.” Kaidan rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, insicuro di come rispondere.

Shepard provò a cambiare argomento. “Ma non importa. Non è una bella storia. Cosa è successo quando sono venuti per te?”

Kaidan abbassò lo sguardo. “La prima volta sono stati molto gentili. Hanno detto ai miei che questo era un programma finanziato dall'Alleanza. Mio padre ha prestato servizio nell'esercito, ma aveva paura a mandarmi nello spazio. Così se ne erano andati. Tuttavia sono tornati il giorno dopo. Questa volta provarono a convincere i miei che ero pericoloso. Pericoloso per me e per gli altri.”

Shepard annuì, interessato. Era per questo che avevano portato lì un turian? Per incutere timore? Aspettava che Kaidan continuasse.

Kaidan si passò una mano fra i capelli. “Mia madre si arrese. Le hanno detto un sacco di stronzate, tipo che mi sarei rotto le ossa e probabilmente avrei ucciso qualcuno.”

“E i tuoi ci hanno creduto?”

Kaidan annuì. “Evidentemente. Voglio dire, cosa altro avrebbero potuto pensare? Non avevamo idea di cosa potessero fare i biotici umani.”

Shepard si mise la testa fra le mani. “Non è giusto,” disse, tentando di nascondere il suo dolore.

Kaidan fu d'accordo. “La paura dell'ignoto è facile da diffondere se hai abbastanza soldi e ci sai fare con le parole, sai? Ecco come hanno fatto. La Conatix sapeva come ottenere quello che volevano. Hanno fatto di più che spaventare le nostre famiglie. Hanno spaventato vicini, comunità, così che non ci fosse altra scelta che allontanarci. Così quando siamo arrivati qui ci hanno tagliato fuori. Non ci è permesso parlare con qualcuno fuori da Jump Zero. Mai. Non possiamo chiedere aiuto.”

Se la testa di Shepard non fosse sul punto di esplodere, avrebbe riso. “Cominci a parlare come Daniel,” disse debolmente.

“Forse, ma ogni tanto ha ragione. Siamo soli qui e dobbiamo guardarci le spalle...e stare vicini.”

Shepard lo guardò. Il suo stomaco si strinse e cadde in avanti, sentendo un urlo di Kaidan prima che tutto diventasse nero.

***

Shepard non aveva idea di che ora fosse quando si svegliò, ma il volto di Kaidan riempì la sua visuale. Si stropicciò gli occhi e chiese “Che è successo'”, provando a schiarirsi la voce.

“Sei svenuto,” disse, preoccupato. “Seriamente, che è successo stamattina? Hai mangiato? Hai fame? Ti prendo qualcosa?”

“Un po' d'acqua sarebbe perfetta.”

Kaidan saltò e corse per riempire un bicchiere con dell'acqua. Shepard pensò che sarebbe dovuto svenire più spesso se questo significava avere la mano calda di Kaidan sulla schiena mentre lo aiutava a rialzarsi. Prese il bicchiere e bevve. “Mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare,” disse.

“Non pensarci,” disse con un gesto della mano. “Solo un calo di zuccheri, ok?”

“Va bene. Che ora è?”

Kaidan guardò l'orologio. “Quasi ora di cena. Ti senti abbastanza bene per scendere?”

Annuì. “Sto bene. Veramente. Tu come stai? Vuoi scendere a mangiare o ti porto qualcosa io?”

“Sto abbastanza bene per scendere. Dai, andiamo.”

Per la prima volta da quando vivevano nella stessa stanza, Shepard e Kaidan camminarono verso la mensa insieme. Shepard pensò addirittura che il silenzio fosse amichevole. Non aveva immaginato che Kaidan potesse essere così aperto con i suoi problemi con Jump Zero o con la sua famiglia. Infatti, onestamente aveva pensato solo a diventare amici. Kaidan lo guardò velocemente e gli rivolse un sorriso. La speranza nacque di nuovo nel suo petto. Alcune volte rideva di sé stesso pensando certe cose su un ragazzo. Kaidan era tutto ciò che lui non era. Veniva da una buona famiglia. Aveva una buona educazione. Una bella vita tranne gli ultimi tre mesi in quell'inferno. Ma c'era qualcos'altro su di lui. Qualcosa che Shepard non capiva, ma che lui desiderava.

Quando arrivarono alla mensa questa era più pulita rispetto alla mattina. Infatti era pulita. Gli studenti che non erano in infermeria erano seduti ai tavoli, ma non stavano mangiando. Shepard guardò al bancone. Non c'era nessuno.

“Che diavolo sta succedendo?” mormorò Kaidan.

Shepard non ebbe modo di rispondergli. Rahna li raggiunse, immediatamente rivolgendo la sua attenzione a Kaidan. “Shepard,” gli disse, “grazie ancora per stamattina. Ciao Kaidan.” Lo guardò fisso, e sorrise imbarazzata. Tocco il braccio di Kaidan e chiese “Volete sedervi con noi?” Shepard stava per rifiutare, ma Kaidan lo anticipò.

“Assolutamente.” Avvicinò il braccio a Rahna, che lo prese con un sorriso che fece ardere Shepard. Senza poter fare niente, seguì la coppia al tavolo. Kaidan rivolse la sua attenzione a Rahna appena furono seduti. Shepard trovò difficile concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa dicessero. Ancora una volta, la gelosia esplose nel suo petto come un incendio. Si girò e notò Vyrnnus che entrava nella mensa.

“Attenzione, studenti,” li chiamò.

Tutti si girarono verso di lui. L'atmosfera era pesante.

Mise le braccia dietro la schiena, camminando avanti e indietro mentre parlava. “Oggi ho pensato a lungo ad una motivazione per voi. Forse la mia ingenuità mi ha portato a credere che la paura potesse portarvi ad almeno provare ad utilizzare i vostri poteri adeguatamente.” Si fermò. “Mi sbagliavo. Gli umani evidentemente hanno bisogno di più.” Riprese a camminare. “Quindi, dopo una punizione, il sistema dovrebbe essere a posto.”

Gli studenti si guardarono fra di loro. Dalla sua posizione, Shepard vide che Rahna stringeva la mano a Kaidan, che ricambiò. Shepard provò ad ignorarli.

“Così dovreste essere puniti per lo spettacolo orrendo di stamattina. Non c'è nessuna cena oggi. Forse uno stomaco vuoto vi permetterò di riflettere sul vostro potenziale, o sulla sua mancanza. Buona notte.”

La mensa diventò un casino appena Vyrnnus chiuse la porta. Shepard non si interessò di unirsi alla rivolta. Non era lontanamente interessato al cibo. Aveva abbastanza barrette energetiche per farcela per diversi giorni. Ora era contento di aver rubato quelle barrette. Quello che lo preoccupava era il branco che si avvicinava. Kaidan e Rahna erano seduti terribilmente vicini e lei aveva la sua mano sul suo ginocchio. Shepard sentì Kaidan dire con una voce strana, “ehi, ci sono io qui. Ti aiuterò come posso,” e le passò una mano fra i capelli.

Shepard pensò di essere sul punto di vomitare. Si alzò di scatto e tornò alla sua stanza. Affondò la testa nel cuscino; la sua mente stava cercando di capire cosa aveva fatto. Tutto ciò che sapeva di sicuro era questa rabbia che bolliva in lui. Si rannicchiò sul letto. Aveva imparato a non essere vulnerabile; mai affidarsi agli altri. Quindi, perché? Perché era completamente fuori di testa per quanto uno stronzo faceva lo smielato con una ragazza? Perché si sentiva male ogni volte che sentiva il nome di Rahna uscire dalle labbra di Kaidan con una felicità che riservava solo a lei? Perché si svegliava di notte per guardare il suo compagno di stanza dormire? Perché? Dannazione, che cazzo aveva? Perché era così arrabbiato?

La porta si aprì e Shepard affondò ancora di più nel letto. Kaidan. Kaidan. Il suo nome era nella sua testa. Perché era così felice? Rilassato, anche? Perché i suoi capelli erano così scombinati? Perché le sue labbra più rosse del solito? Perché la sua faccia arrossita? Perché stava avvicinando la sua mano?

_Non farlo, Kaidan. Non dire niente. Non lasciarmi sentire la tua voce._

“Ehi, Shepard. Bene, sei qui. Senti volevo ringrazi-”

Le labbra di Shepard furono su quelle di Kaidan prima che uno dei due se ne accorgesse. Shepard se ne pentì subito e sobbalzò a quel contatto. Il sapore delle labbra di Kaidan, il loro profumo, andarono su per la sua testa. Il suo desiderio era lì, soddisfatto e ora andato. Spinse la sua ossessione dagli occhi color ambra indietro violentemente, corse vie e uscì dalla stanza il più veloce possibile. Riconoscente che il suo desiderio fosse soddisfatto. Che tutto era finito.


	5. Confronti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE: Contenuti espliciti!  
> WARNING: This Chapter is NSFW!

Grazie al suo passato nelle strade, Shepard fu capace di evitare facilmente Kaidan. Aveva notato dei nascondigli sicuri subito dopo essere arrivato a Jump Zero. In caso fosse successo qualcosa...come quello che era appena successo. Si era reso uno stronzo. Il suo posto preferito vicino alla batteria primaria della stazione non era mai frequentato a meno che non ci fosse qualche problema. Il che era praticamente impossibile. Sistemò i vestiti e qualche barretta energetica che aveva preso. In tutta onestà, amava quel posto. Era caldo e buio e il suono costante della batteria lo calmò.

Si distese per terra e abbassò la testa fra le ginocchia. Cosa diavolo pensava di fare baciando Kaidan? Niente, ovviamente. Ma, cazzo, si sentiva meglio come non mai. Non gli importava se Kaidan fosse scioccato. Lo era probabilmente. Ma aveva il suo odore sui vestiti. Grazi a Dio, il profumo di Rahna non lo aveva intaccato. Lo faceva uscire di testa. Non riusciva a capire cos'era. Cannella? Non sapeva nemmeno che odore avesse la cannella. Gli avevano detto che era piccante. Forse era per questo. Trasse un respiro profondo, sapeva di muschio, ma non troppo forte. 

Non potendosi fare altro, Shepard si sbottonò i pantaloni con una mano mentre con l'altra si copriva gli occhi, imbarazzato. Un'erezione? Solo ricordando il profumo del suo compagno? Cazzo, però era così buono...cominciò a muovere la mano ricordando la scena nella sua testa. La voce di Kaidan, roca e piena di gioia. Anche se la sua gioia non era per lui. Gli occhi ambrati che lo guardavano prima di avvicinarsi. Le labbra di Kaidan. Dio, erano così morbide. Così soffici.

Ci volle un po' prima che Shepard si calmasse. Si ripulì sentendosi disgustato di sé stesso. Ma non poteva fare nulla. Rise di una risata afona quando realizzò di essere andato per Kaidan. Anche la più piccola cellula del suo corpo era per quel ragazzo. Poteva andare peggio? Probabilmente no. Chiuse gli occhi e si distese su un fianco, sperando che quell'incubo finisse presto

***

Certamente, non era finita. Il giorno dopo, Shepard uscì dalla porta della manutenzione qualche minuto prima della sveglia per non essere beccato, e andò nell'ingresso. Si sedette su una panchina vicino l'entrata, aspettando gli altri. La stazione era così tranquilla che non c'era modo di evitare di sentire i passi che arrivavano da dietro l'angolo. Il suono era lieve e silenzioso. Si girò per vedere chi era. Fu accolto con la peggiore immagine possibile. Provò a girarsi, ma il suo corpo era immobile. Kaidan. Kaidan. Sempre, sempre, sempre nella sua testa. Nel sue mani intrecciavano i capelli di lei. Le loro labbra inesperte. Rahna sembrava baciare da schifo. 

Questa volta Shepard pensò seriamente di sentirsi male. Perché non poteva guardare qualcos'altro? Salvarsi da tutto ciò? Il suo stomaco si chiuse. Sapeva perché stava guardando. Qualcosa nella sua testa voleva che quello stronzo soffrisse.

Kaidan e Rahna si sedettero in un posto lontano, tubando come i piccioni. Shepard restò dove era. Due donne del personale lo chiamarono.

“Ci siamo alzati presto oggi?” disse la donna più anziana.

“Non importa,” rispose la donna più giovane. “Senza cena dopo l'allenamento. Starete morendo di fame. Abbiamo una buona colazione in programma, non preoccupatevi.” Gli sorrise e Shepard ricambiò debolmente.

La donna più anziana fece cenno a Shepard di seguirlo. “Aiutaci a sistemare le sedie, visto che sei qui.”

Il ragazzo le seguì. Ovviamente le aiutò a scendere le sedie dai tavoli. Si sedette appena ebbe finito e il personale rientrò nelle cucine. Posò le guance sul tavolo di metallo, sentendo il freddo contro il calore del suo volto.

Non passò molto tempo prima che gli studenti arrivassero in gruppi. La colazione lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri. Si portò vicino al bancone aspettando in coda. Vyrnnus era come al solito nel suo angolo, osservando silenziosamente i ragazzi usare i poteri biotici. Aspettando un errore. La colazione fu un casino come il giorno prima. Anche di più, considerata la stanchezza. Shepard riuscì a trasportare il vassoio senza essere troppo distratto da Kaidan e Rahna. Sentì un po' di sangue scorrere dal naso appena si sedette sul tavolo vuoto; si pulì velocemente.

Kaidan. Qualche modo sapeva quando sarebbe arrivato. Gli sembrò stupido, ma lo aveva avvertito. Abbastanza sicuro, si girò per vederlo entrare in mensa con Rahna, entrambi felici. L'espressione di Kaidan si fece subito oscura quando i suoi occhi cercarono Shepard. Il suo sguardo lo colpì. Finiva così. Kaidan prese il suo vassoio e quello di Rahna e con fare deciso si sedette dando le spalle a Shepard.

Mai prima si era sentito così vicino alle lacrime. Si odiava per quello che provava. Era abbastanza doloroso? Fin troppo. Finì subito la sua colazione. Aveva bisogno tornare in stanza e lavarsi prima che Kaidan tornasse. Era un fottuto codardo, lo sapeva. Mentre riportava indietro in suo vassoio e usciva dalla mensa, sentiva un'altra volta quello scottante, furioso sguardo che ardeva su di lui. Provò a non girarsi per guardare indietro. Non ne ebbe bisogno.

***

Shepard si fecce la doccia in tempo da record. Si asciugò e si vestì di fretta, poi premette l'interruttore per aprire la porta. Un pugno lo colpì sulla mandibola mandandolo contro il muro. Il dolore esplose nella sua bocca non appena scivolò su una piastrella bagnata. Alzò lo sguardo. Kaidan era sopra di lui, con un'espressione di rabbia, e tante altre emozioni.

“Dove _cazzo_ sei stato?!” gli domandò.

Shepard aprì la bocca. La chiuse subito. Non era la domanda che si aspettava. Quindi disse “Eh?”

“Ti ho cercato tutta la notte, cazzo!” urlò Kaidan. “Non sei tornato più, vero? Sei sparito, così! Non puoi farlo, Shepard. Non capisci? Se ti metti nei guai, Vyrnnus ti ammazza!”

Ma che diavolo...? “Mi hai cercato?”

La sua domanda idiota fece solo arrabbiare di più Kaidan. “Certo che ti stavo cercando, stronzo! Come potevo lasciarti andare così per niente?”

Niente? Ah. Giusto. Eccolo lì, chiaro e terribile. I veri sentimenti di Kaidan. Non provava niente. Proprio niente. Shepard finalmente provo la sensazione che si stava aspettando. Un taglio netto e profondo aperto sul suo petto. Si mise quasi a ridere. Quasi.

Kaidan ancora stava parlando, ma ogni parola non aveva più senso finché non disse “Rahna e io eravamo così preoccupati, noi-”

“Sai cosa?” Shepard lo interruppe, alzandosi in piedi. “Non me ne fotte un cazzo di cosa facevate tu e Rahna.” Sorpassò Kaidan.

“Come puoi solo pensarlo?” Kaidan lo fermò e si mise di fronte a lui “Sei stato tu quello che ha-”

La rabbia e il dolore di Shepard finalmente scoppiarono. La sua frustrazione prese parola. “Ho sbagliato! Ho fatto un enorme, fottuto sbaglio! Tu e Rahna...tu e lei...” deglutì più volte. La sua voce era sempre più roca e alta. “Sono felice che siate insieme. Sono felice che qualcuno possa stare vicino a te, perché evidentemente non posso essere io. Non potrei mai essere io.” Kaidan lo seguì con gli occhi spalancati, ma Shepard alzò la mano. “Ti prego, non farlo. Hai fatto abbastanza. Tu...hai fatto cose che non sai neanche di aver fatto. Non ti sto incolpando, ma mi sono sbagliato su di te. Su me stesso. Solo...” Non potendo continuare, prese una coperta dal suo armadietto e cominciò a prendere le sue cose. Kaidan lo guardava, senza fare una mossa per fermarlo. Questo colpì Shepard al cuore. Era un idiota e uno stronzo. Kaidan aveva solo accettato il suo consiglio. Ora stava pagando come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Significava questo essere innamorati? Era una cosa talmente ingiusta? Voler dare a chi ami ciò che vuole – qualsiasi cosa per farlo felice – e poi odiarlo per aver ottenuto qualcosa, o qualcuno, di diverso? Se era così, l'amore era la peggior invenzione della galassia. Shepard non lo voleva, anche se poteva farci ben poco.

Non aveva molte cose, così Shepard ci mise pochi minuti. Camminò verso la porta e si fermò. “Mi dispiace, Kaidan, ma devo finirla di fare finta di essere tuo amico, ora.” Kaidan non disse niente.

Per la seconda volta, Shepard lasciò la stanza senza dire niente. Ma, a differenza dell'ultima volta, non avrebbe fatto l'errore di tornare indietro. Poteva trovare un altro posto. Era pieno di risorse. Sapeva di non poter chiedere ad altri studenti di trasferirsi da loro. Gli scienziati erano così serrati negli abbinamenti che non lo avrebbero mai lasciato cambiare. Solo un altro modo per controllare i poteri biotici. Non importava. Aveva un posto dove andare. E non gli importava se il personale scopriva il suo posto vuoto. Non gli importava se Vyrnnus sarebbe venuto da lui. Non gli importava se Kaidan si fosse preoccupato. C'erano poche cose con lui ormai, e soffrire per amore non era una di queste.

Ritornò nel suo angolo alla batteria primaria e si distese di nuovo per terra. Guardò la sua nuova casa e pensò che se fosse sopravvissuto questa volta lì, a Jump Zero, sarebbe sopravvissuto a qualsiasi cosa la galassia stesse preparando per lui.


	6. Eroi

Le settimane seguenti non fecero altro che peggiorare la situazione, anche se Shepard sentiva lo stresso più che mai, a causa di quello che era successo. Kaidan non gli parlò più, ma Shepard poteva sempre sentire quegli occhi d'ambra che lo seguivano. Quando si girava per vedere se il ex-compagno era in giro, vedeva sempre la stessa scena. Kaidan e Rahna praticamente incollati. Kaidan lo ignorava volutamente. Un mese prima, Shepard li avrebbe avvertiti sulla gelosia in una relazione così aperta, ma nessuno aveva ormai la voglia di interessarsene. Vyrnnus li stava praticamente uccidendo. Studenti sparivano dall'allenamento sempre più frequentemente. Quelli che erano rimasti camminavano a testa bassa.

Daniel la stava prendendo molto male. Dopo un'estenuante colazione in cui Vyrnnus aveva proibito di mangiare a chiunque non avesse sollevato il proprio vassoio, chiamò gli studenti immediatamente per l'allenamento senza una pausa.

Shepard si avvicinò a Daniel, che stava tremando ed era più pallido del solito. “Quando hai mangiato l'ultima volta?” Chiese Shepard.

Daniel scosse la testa debolmente. “Non lo so. Non ricordo. Che giorno è oggi?”

Preoccupato, Shepard rispose, “Giovedì.”

Un breve, ironico suono uscì dalle labbra di Daniel. “Beh, Martedì, penso. Sembra un sacco di tempo, no?”

Shepard cercò nella sua tasca e diedi al suo amico una barretta energetica mentre nessuno guardava. Le sue risorse scarseggiavano, ma vedendo Daniel in quello stato non poteva fare altro. Il ragazzo biondo gli sorrise, vide la barretta e tirò un sospiro di sollievo, mangiandola in un solo morso. Shepard gli diede una pacca sulle spalle, sorridendo. _Cerca di non attirare l'attenzione_ , ricordò a sé stesso per la centesima volta. _Tieni la testa bassa. Non esporti troppo. Guardati bene dagli altri. Lascia perdere i tuoi sentimenti._

In silenzio Shepard ripeteva quella formula mentre gli altri studenti riempivano la sala. Il terrore, il suo nuovo amico, prese il potere del suo corpo appena i suoi stivali varcarono la soglia della palestra. Come chiunque altro.

“Oggi ci eserciteremo nei campi di stasi,” disse Vyrnnus nel suo solito tono. “Un buon campo di stasi è un alleato invidiabile in guerra; può aiutarvi con la maggior parte dei nemici. Mettetevi a coppie.”

Shepard guardò di nuovo Daniel. La sua faccia era quasi verde. Con un sospiro, Shepard afferrò la manica del suo amico e lo portò in un angolo della palestra. “Non preoccuparti,” disse in quello che sperava essere un tono rassicurante. “Farò io per primo il campo, così recupererai un po' di energia. Rilassati, ok? Se vomiti quella barretta ti ammazzo.”

Daniel sorrise debolmente. “Va bene. Ok, prova solo a non uccidermi, ok?”

Shepard ricambiò. “Nessun problema. Questi campi sono facile. Non ti farà male, specie se sei vicino al suolo.”

Vyrnnus aveva tuttavia altri piani. “Rendiamolo interessante;” la sua voce si stagliò su tutti gli studenti. Tutti si zittirono all'istante. “Voglio i vostri campi di stasi qui.” Indicò la passerella che stava all'incirca a sei metri sopra di loro. “I vostri campi non dureranno a lungo, quindi siate pronti a prendere il vostro compagno quando accadrà l'inevitabile.”

Shepard si girò verso Daniel. La faccia del suo amico rispecchiava in pieno il panico che lo avvolgeva. Provò a sorridere. “Ce la faremo,” non credendo nemmeno a sé stesso.

Che fossero pronti o no, Vyrnnus li chiamò per prendere posizione. Daniel s'incamminò per il centro della palestra fin quando Shepard non gli disse di fermarsi. Diede un'occhiata agli altri studenti. La maggior parte degli altri non aveva energia per sollevare qualcuno da terra. Tranne Kaidan. Shepard si bloccò quando vide Rahna sollevarsi per il campo di forza. Onestamente, non gliene fregava proprio niente di Rahna, ma di Kaidan. Lo sforzo si vedeva chiaramente sul suo viso. Il calo di energia lo stava facendo tremare e sudare. Questo insinuò il terrore nel cuore di Shepard. L'avrebbe presa lui.

Si girò verso Daniel ed evocò un campo di stasi dal profondo del suo essere. Lo sentiva nelle sue mani, forte, sicuro. Finalmente, Daniel si sollevò da terra e fluttuò fino alla passerella. Shepard ritornò a guardare Kaidan. Il suo campo di forza cominciava a traballare. Non ci sarebbe voluto molto prima che Rahna cadesse. Shepard notò che sarebbe caduta in un punto dove non sarebbe stato possibile costruire una rete biotica sufficiente. Quando Kaidan alzò le braccia, Shepard lanciò i suoi poteri biotici, così da intrecciarli con quelli del compagno. Rahna cadde con un urlo, colpì la rete e si sistemò per saltare giù. Il sollievo di Kaidan fu visibile per qualche secondo prima che scoccasse a Shepard un'occhiata infuriata.

Shepard l'aveva notata mentre preparava la stessa rete per Daniel. Quest'ultimo vi cadde e arrivò per terra senza un graffio. Ritornò da Shepard con un sorriso. “Bel lavoro, Shepard. E' stato indolore.”

“Ringraziami dopo,” sorrise Shepard. “Dopo che mi avrai salvato la vita.”

Ma Daniel non ebbe l'occasione di sollevare Shepard. Vyrnnus corse dalla sua posizione al loro lato della palestra. Rahna si nascose dietro Kaidan. Quando Vyrnnus li raggiunse, era evidente che fosse furioso. Si rivolse a Kaidan e a Shepard. “Voi due. Seguitemi. Ora!”

Senza parole, i due seguirono Vyrnnus mentre gli altri studenti li lasciarono passare, con un'espressione di paura nei loro occhi. Shepard si sentì ardere sotto la pelle. Guardò Kaidan, ma il suo ex-amico guardava avanti, senza espressione.

Vyrnnus non li portò lontano. Solo in una classe vuota vicino la palestra. Appena la porta fu chiusa, si girò verso i due ragazzi, concentrandosi su Shepard. “Shepard. Questa è la seconda volta che hai disobbedito ai miei ordini.”

“Come, signore?” Shepard non poté trattenersi. “Ho seguito le tue istruzioni.”

Vyrnnus si avvicinò terribilmente. Nella sua testa, Shepard sapeva che avrebbe dovuto avere paura. Ma dopo quello che era successo nelle settimane passate, non gli importava più niente. La sua rabbia, la sua frustrazione, il suo dolore ribollivano dentro di lui. Aveva bisogno solo di uno scopo. Uno scopo. E Vyrnnus non poteva decidere della sua vita.

“Il tuo comportamento non mi è nuovo,” urlò il turian. “Ho avuto a che fare con persone come te. Pensi che tutto l'universo ti sia contro; forse che qualcuno ti stia negando qualcosa ingiustamente. Sei arrabbiato. Posso capirlo. Comunque, lasciami dire queste parole, Shepard. Non sei speciale e niente ti è dovuto. Non sei un eroe e non puoi lottare con me. Pensa un momento agli effetti delle tue azioni su coloro che vuoi aiutare. Sei un debole, ma già ti credi forte. Questo tipo di mentalità ferirà solo le persone a cui tieni.” I suoi occhi schizzarono su Kaidan. E per una frazione di secondo, Shepard sentì il sangue congelarsi nelle vene. Provò a non tremare. Si era sottovalutato. Vyrnnus sapeva tutto.

Il turian si rialzò e disse, “ora che sembra che abbiamo raggiunto un accordo, sei libero. Devo parlare con Alenko in privato.”

In quel momento, c'era un casino di pensieri che sovraffollavano la mente di Shepard. Era spaventato. Terrificato. Più di ogni altra volta in vita sua. Non poteva fare niente per Kaidan ora. Meno di niente. Shepard lasciò la stanza. 

Nell'ingresso, il panico si impossessò di lui. Il suo cuore batteva così forte che pensava stesse per uscire dal petto. Si pulì le mani più volte e si accasciò al muro. Cercava di prendere lunghi respiri. Si sentiva bruciare. Non c'era modo di fermarlo. Non ricordava di aver pianto mai in vita sua, ma e era contento. Le lacrime scorrevano sul su volto in silenzio. Era così che ci si sentiva arrabbiati con sé stessi? Avrebbe preferito morire.

Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse restato seduto nell'ingresso. Quanto tempo Kaidan fosse stato in quella stanza. Sentì che era tutto finito solo quando udì gli inconfondibili passi di Kaidan. Si rialzò, non curante del suo viso rosso e bagnato dalle lacrime. 

Kaidan...sembrava ok. Un po' pallido, ma a posto.

Shepard fece un passo avanti. Kaidan uno indietro. Si fermarono entrambi. “Kaidan, io...” Shepard non disse una parola. Tirò su con il naso, non sapendo cosa dire.

“Shepard”. I suoi occhi lucidi incontrarono quelli di Kaidan. “Prima di dirti qualsiasi cosa, ti ringrazio per aver aiutato Rahna.”

Shepard aprì la bocca, ma Kaidan lo anticipò. “E' veramente ora di finirla. Senti, lo so che è da tempo che mi corri dietro. Non ho idea di quale sia il tuo gioco...o fosse, credo...ma è finita. Sono stanco di essere ferito da te. Voglio dire, posso soprassedere su tutto questo, ma non è più solo una questione fra me, te e il tuo stupido gioco.”

Gioco? Quale gioco? “Che diavolo stai dicendo?”

Questa volta Kaidan fece un passo avanti. “Hai seriamente intenzione di continuare?”

“Non capisco.” Shepard non riusciva a formulare un pensiero coerente. “Non stavo giocando.

“Non ti credo più.”

“Ma io-” Kaidan lo scostò con un movimento pieno di ira, mandando Shepard contro il muro.

“Basta. Hai fatto fin troppo. Sai che Vyrnnus ce l'aveva con me sin dal primo giorno. Bene, ora sei nella merda pure tu. Mi ha detto che se mi avessi aiutato di nuovo per qualche altro motivo, per me sarebbe finita. E se vado anche di un centimetro fuori posto, Rahna pagherebbe per questo.” La sua bocca si trasformo in un'espressione indecifrabile. “Vyrnnus pensa che siamo amici, Shepard. Pensa che abbiamo pensato a tutto ciò per screditarlo. E sai cosa? Penso che abbia ragione su di te. Non sei un eroe. Sei solo un bambino che vuole essere il re di tutto e di tutti. E questo ti può essere stato d'aiuto con le tue combriccole sulla Terra, ma qui rischi sul serio di far uccidere le persone.”

Non c'erano parole. Shepard si sentì piccolo. Patetico. Vide l'effetto delle sue azioni negli occhi di Kaidan e volle ridere di quanto fosse stato idiota. Cattivo. Non sapeva più cosa provare. Onestamente non sapeva più se fosse in grado di provare qualcosa in quella situazione. Invece di rispondere, annuì. E basta. Disse a Kaidan che capiva. Vide la sua figura allontanarsi dall'ingresso.


	7. Coraggio

I giorni seguenti passarono per Shepard come una nuvola sul sole. La paura che Vyrnnus aveva avuto su di lui rimase vivida. Prese le poche cose dal suo nascondiglio, e si rifugiò in una stanza libera a notte fonda. Si guardò intorno con terrore. Cos'era successo ai ragazzi che avevano vissuto qui? I loro oggetti erano ancora lì. Uniformi per terra; foto della famiglia sulla scrivania; lo spazzolino nel lavandino.

Il panico si impossessò di nuovo di Shepard. Prese una coperta da un armadietto. Spostò tutte le cose nella stanza. Si sentiva a disagio con quegli oggetti intorno a lui. L'atmosfera sembrava più leggera. Shepard prese un bel respiro, sperando che il suo battito cardiaco rallentasse. Una volta calmatosi, si tolse la giacca e l'uniforme, mettendosi sotto le coperte. Non aveva molte cose che parlassero di lui, a parte un datapad che aveva comprato anni fa quando una passeggero impietosito gli aveva dato qualche soldo. Voleva usarlo per tenere il conto dei giorni inutili che stava passando. Quell'anno si era dimenticato del suo compleanno, non sapendo nemmeno quanti anni avesse fatto. Così aveva comprato un datapad di seconda mano, ma l'aveva trovato pieno zeppo di libri. Avventure nello spazio. La Guerra del Primo Contatto. Shepard non era mai stato su un altro pianeta, ma in quei libri sembrava una passeggiata.

Il suo primo viaggio l'aveva portato a Jump Zero. Con Kaidan. Con Vyrnnus. E da lì la Terra sembrava il paradiso. Shepard si buttò sul letto con il datapad, facendo finta di leggere. Non era così male prima che arrivasse Vyrnnus. L'Alleanza probabilmente non sapeva neanche cosa stesse succedendo lì. Perché? Avevano altri problemi, più grandi di un paio di ragazzi biotici. Probabilmente pensavano che sarebbero finiti con un cancro al cervello e morti come la maggior parte delle persone esposte all'eezo. Nessuno sapeva cosa fare così la Conatix poteva mantenere segrete tutte le sue azione. Shepard posò il datapad e fissò la stanza. Aspettò un po' di ore prima che riuscisse a prendere sonno. Aspettando che iniziasse un altro giorno al quale sopravvivere.

***

La mattina all'ingresso della mensa diventava sempre migliore. Ormai tutti si erano specializzati nell'arte di ignorare i propri limiti fisici abbastanza da prendere il cibo senza lanciarlo per la stanza. Era strano dirlo, ma Vyrnnus sembrava più arrabbiato man mano che i ragazzi diventassero bravi. Aveva cominciato a comportarsi da stronzo di nuovo.

Il potere di Vyrnnus comunque non sembrava estendersi dopo il coprifuoco, così i ragazzi spesso si riunivano nelle stanze per giocare a carte o guardare video nei loro factotum. Non importava cosa facessero, fin quando erano insieme. Né Kaidan né Rahna si presentavano a queste riunioni. Shepard si rifiutava di immaginare cosa facessero.

Come ogni mattina, Shepard sedeva nel suo solito posto vicino a Daniel. Nessuno di loro parlava molto, per non attirare attenzioni non desiderate, ma mangiavano in silenzio e si allenavano insieme quando Vyrnnus voleva delle coppie.

“Sono la coppia più noiosa di sempre,” disse Daniel con la bocca piena di proteine senza gusto. Come cazzo faceva a leggergli nella mente?

“Scusa, chi?”

Daniel annuì verso il tavolo di fronte a loro. “Stai fissando Rahna...di nuovo.”

Shepard imprecò fra sé e sé. Sollevato che Daniel non avesse capito chi Shepard stesse veramente fissando. Di nuovo, disse, “Di chi stai parlando?”

Daniel sorrise. “Non pensavo che Kaidan fosse così sdolcinato. Però c'è qualcosa che non va. Da un po' di tempo non è vicino a Rahna come prima. Tipo, da quando voi due avete cominciato a litigare. Veramente, non lo capisco. Lei è così bella.”

Interessante. No, Shepard, non interessante. Non erano fatti suoi.. “Non l'avevo notato.”

“Immaginavo,” rispose Daniel. “Che è successo fra voi due, comunque? Voglio dire, so che ogni tanto è difficile avere a che fare con Kaidan, ma pensavo che voi due andasse molto d'accordo.”

Shepard tagliò corto. “Niente. Non ci piacciamo e basta.”

Daniel sembrò accettare quella risposta e tornò a concentrarsi sulla sua colazione. Riconoscente per aver mollato la presa, Shepard continuò a studiare Kaidan, anche se meno apertamente di prima. Lo strano flusso di emozioni non l'avrebbe abbandonato. Non poteva fermarlo, non importava cosa avesse fatto. I pensieri nella sua testa continuavano a premere da ogni parte. Finalmente riuscì a voltarsi e a non guardarlo, sapendo che la sua vista non lo avrebbe aiutato.

Fu in quel momento che accadde. Con la coda dell'occhio vide Rahna stendere una mano. Le sue dita delicate premevano contro la bottiglia d'acqua sul tavolo. Kaidan la avvertì subito del pericolo di compiere quell'azione senza usare i poteri biotici. Esausta, la ragazza lo ignorò, incapace di curarsene. La sua mano afferrò la bottiglia. Vyrnnus fu da lei in un batter d'occhio.

Prese Rahna per le braccia. La ragazza tremò per la paura, le sue braccia erano piegate in una posizione innaturale, la bottiglia a terra, versando il suo contenuto a formare un arco. Kaidan si alzò subito in piedi. La sua sedia cadde a terra. Gli studenti subito si allontanarono a distanza di sicurezza fra loro e Vyrnnus. Shepard afferrò il bordo del tavolo, sforzandosi di non intervenire. Daniel raggiunse il resto degli studenti.

“Lasciala andare,” disse Kaidan.

Vyrnnus scosse Rahna. La ragazza cadde a terra e due delle sue amiche la portarono subito via.

Così Vyrnnus rivolse la sua ira su Kaidan. “Ti avevo avvertito, no?”

“Come puoi giustificare quello che hai fatto?”

Shepard guardò, un po' meravigliato, un po' terrorizzato, mentre le mani di Kaidan, strette in minacciosi pugni serrati, cominciavano a brillare di una luce blu. Dio, cosa stava facendo?

Ma Kaidan era già andato. Non c'era modo di fermarlo. “Ci stai torturando da settimane! Siamo stanchi. Esausti. Cosa diavolo ti aspetti da noi?”

“Mi aspetto che tu esegui gli ordini.”

Il campo biotico di Kaidan ora si era esteso a tutto il corpo. Shepard si alzo attentamente, avvicinandosi a Kaidan. Diede un'occhiata agli altri studenti, per vedere se fossero abbastanza lontani. Tutti loro guardavano Vyrnnus con gli occhi spalancati. Tutti tranne Rahna. La sua paura era diretta a Kaidan. 

“E' quello che ho fatto fino ad ora, bastardo di un Turian! E' quello che tutti abbiamo fatto. Non è abbastanza?”

Sembrava che qualcosa stesse per esplodere. Vyrnnus ebbe la stessa sensazione. Urlò e tirò bruscamente Kaidan per il collo. Shepard vide il coltello prima di Kaidan. Scavalcò il tavolo con un urlo, spingendo Vyrnnus.

“Kaidan!” urlò.

Il braccio di Vyrnnus si alzò sulla sua testa e andò giù. Shepard sentì un bruciore sullo scalpo e un fiume di sangue scese sul suo volto. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Kaidan. Kaidan spostò Shepard sul pavimento appena vide il coltello alzarsi di nuovo e Kaidan barcollò all'indietro, la mano immediatamente sulle sule sue labbra. I suoi occhi si socchiusero.

“Kaidan, non...” Shepard disse debolmente. Ma Kaidan non stava ascoltando. Non poteva ascoltarlo.

Shepard guardò la scena con orrore appena Kaidan raccolse i suoi poteri in un batter d'occhio. Vyrnnus corse in avanti, il pesante coltello Talon pronto per colpire di nuovo. Kaidan agì con tutte le sue forze; un pugno frontale pieno di energia biotica colpì Vyrnnus direttamente sul petto. L'esplosione di energia oscura generò un'onda di luce che quasi li accecò. Il collo di Vyrnnus si piegò con un rumore orribile e il turian volò indietro contro il muro.

Lo staff della mensa fu da lui in un momento, chiamando via radio il personale medico. Gli studenti corsero in tutte le direzioni.

Shepard strisciò verso il corpo di Kaidan e lo girò. Stava respirando, ma quell'ondata biotica l'aveva consumato. Era incosciente, le sue labbra sanguinavano. Il suo corpo era bollente per la febbre. Shepard si girò per sputare il suo sangue, poi mise la sua mano sulla ferita di Kaidan; si sentiva male, sollevato e così innamorato. Cullò la testa di Kaidan sulla sua spalla finché le infermiere non li separarono per portarli alla stazione medica. Vyrnnus non era lì quando arrivarono, ma Shepard non ebbe tempo di notarlo. Corse verso Kaidan anche se le infermiere provavano a tenerlo a letto.

“Kaidan, come sta? E' a posto? Si rimetterà?”

Debolmente sentì una puntura sul suo braccio, e a quel punto il mondo cominciò a muoversi fin quando non fu tutto nero.

***

Shepard si svegliò lentamente, credendo di aver sognato lo scontro con Vyrnnus. Aprì i suoi occhi e vide le luci bianche dell'infermeria. La sua testa stava scoppiando. Si toccò la fronte e le sue dita toccarono delle bende. Non era un sogno, allora. Merda. Le luci gli fecero lacrimare gli occhi. Si girò dall'altro lato. Vide Kaidan. Sveglio. Parlava serenamente con Rahna. La sua schiena era contro Shepard, ma vide il momento in cui Kaidan le porse la mano e lei si ritirò. Lo sgabello cadde indietro mentre lei correva fuori dall'infermeria. Kaidan. Kaidan. Occhi color ambra si chiusero e strizzarono brevemente. Poi si riaprirono. Sembravano puliti. Quasi...sollevati. O forse era solo effetto degli antidolorifici. Comunque, sentì una fitta di dolore per Kaidan da qualche parte nell'oceano delle sue emozioni egoistiche.

“Ehi,” disse Shepard dopo un po'. La sua voce era roca; non riusciva a parlare.

Questa volta Kaidan incontrò i suoi occhi senza odio o sorpresa. Solo...Kaidan. Quello sguardo che era solo suo. Lo sguardo che non aveva visto da mesi.

“Shepard,” rispose, le sue parole accompagnate da una linea che sembrava un sorriso.

“Rahna...?”

Agitò la testa. “E' solo scossa. Ha detto che l'ho ferita un po'. Lei...non lo so. Ha detto di volere del tempo.”

Shepard si avvicinò un po', sedendosi meglio. “Sai qualcosa di Vyrnnus?”

Kaidan lo imitò, sedendosi anche lui. “Nessuno mi ha detto niente finora. Non penso sia più qui. Gli scienziati devono averlo portato via velocemente.”

Shepard portò le coperte fino al petto. “Che liberazione. Ma ehi, non avevo mai visto tanto potere in una volta. Gli hai dato un bel pugno.”

“Già, mi sentivo bruciare.” Il silenzio regnò per qualche minuto. Shepard non si azzardò a rompere quell'atmosfera così fragile.

Ma finalmente Kaidan disse, “Grazie, Shepard.”

“Per cosa?”

“Per avermi salvato il culo. Di nuovo.”

“Mi dispiace di averti disobbedito. Voglio dire...ho agito prima di pensare.”

“Siamo in due,” disse Kaidan. “Non so cosa è successo. Mi sono solo alzato. Non sapevo cosa fare, veramente. Ero solo così...arrabbiato. Spaventato. Non so.”

“Anche io,” mormorò Shepard.

Kaidan lo guardò. Un piccolo sorriso gli alzò un angolo delle labbra. “Sai, io...”

Un infermiera li interruppe. “Siete liberi di andare. Gli esami sono finiti. Non dovrebbe esserci nessun danno permanente, ma considerate le nostre scarse provviste di medi-gel, non possiamo sprecarne, così probabilmente avrete delle cicatrici. Riposatevi, ok? C'è una riunione in mensa domani alle 8. Non perdetelo.”

Qualsiasi cosa stesse per dire, Kaidan lasciò perdere, e Shepard non volle insistere. Ma lasciarono la stanza insieme e insieme salirono sull'ascensore. Mentre si avvicinavano alla stanza di Kaidan, questi si fermò e alzò la mano. “Shepard. Mi sbagliavo su di te. Vyrnnus si sbagliava. Sei...sei un dannato eroe per me. Mi dispiace aver pensato il contrario. Seriamente, grazie, di nuovo.”

Shepard gli strinse la mano. La sentì forte e calda. Voleva piangere. “Già,” disse, voltandosi e tornando alla sua stanza. Mentre la porta si chiudeva, si sentiva più insicuro che mai. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare ora? Kaidan non lo odiava più. Quel pensiero avrebbe dovuto calmarlo. Renderlo felice. Ma l'ondata dolorosa di totale amore che lo colpì gli fece solo più male del solito, mentre allo stesso tempo vedeva un piccolo, luminoso raggio di speranza.


	8. Ricaduta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE: Contenuti espliciti!  
> WARNING: This Chapter is NSFW!

Shepard passò una notte insonne guardando lo spazio vuoto fuori dalla finestra. Diede la colpa alla sua testa piena di pensieri, ma sapeva che la colpa era solo della sua stupidità. Così, guardava le stelle. Aprì il suo factotum per scrivere, poi lo chiuse dopo essersi convinto che avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose. Ma mentre le dita si avvicinarono alla tastiera, provando a scrivere quelle parole che gli ronzavano per la testa, notò un messaggio appena arrivato.

Kaidan. _Le voci stanno già girando._

Shepard rispose rapidamente. _Non ho sentito niente. Stai bene?_

La risposta arrivò altrettanto rapida. _Sì, per ora. Tutti mi stanno alla larga, però._

Dio. Di già? Shepard voleva dirgli qualcosa di carino, di profondo; tuttavia mise il suo orgoglio da parte e scrisse, _Come sta Rahna? E' a posto? Le hai parlato di nuovo?_

Aspettò. Nessuna risposta. Contò i secondi, poi i minuti. Si stava arrendendo quando, _L'ho appena chiamata. Era con le sue amiche, mi ha detto di non poter parlare._

Odiandosi sempre di più, scrisse, _Hai bisogno di parlare?_

Questa volta la risposta non si fecce aspettare. _No. Grazie. Voglio solo dormire. Ci vediamo domani._

Non potendo più rispondere, Shepard spense il factotum e tornò a guardare le stelle finché il sonno non vinse.

***

Tre scienziati e due tizi dell'Alleanza stavano aspettando mentre gli studenti si riunivano nell'ingresso della mensa. Nessuno parlava mentre si sedevano. Shepard notò che Rahna era ancora seduta vicino a Kaidan, ma la sua sedia era ad almeno un metro di distanza. A quella vista Shepard fu preso dal disagio.

Il capo degli scienziati cominciò a parlare con la sua voce monotona. "Studenti. Sulla scia dei recenti avvenimenti, abbiamo sentito la necessità di rivalutare il nostro programma di formazione.  
Ieri ho parlato con il comando dell'Alleanza, e sono venuto a informarvi dell'esito della riunione. " Breve e vage come sempre.

Il più alto dei due ufficiali dell'Alleanza, un anziana donna con una linea impressionante di medaglie appuntato al petto, parlò. "Prima di tutto, signore e signori, devo chiedere scusa a voi a nome dell'Alleanza dei Sistemi. Abbiamo reso un pessimo servizio a ognuno di voi." La sua voce era sorprendentemente bassa nonostante provenisse da una persona del genere. "Anche se era iniziato con le migliori intenzioni, Jump Zero ha chiaramente fatto più male che bene. Non mi scuso per la mancanza di controllo, semplicemente perché noi esseri umani non hanno familiarità con i poteri biotici. L'Alleanza avrebbe vegliato su di voi tutto con attenzione. Invece, abbiamo ammesso che abusi restassero terribili impuniti sotto il nostro tetto. Sono profondamente dispiaciuta che tutti voi abbiate sofferto a causa della nostra mancanza di comprensione. 

Tuttavia, gli eventi di ieri hanno dimostrato che siete stati tutto spinti ben oltre le vostre capacità. Ben oltre ciò che i vostri corpi e la vostra mente potessero ragionevolmente gestire. Pertanto, l'Alleanza dei Sistemi ha revocato il finanziamento e il sostegno al programma. Tutti voi sarete restituiti alle vostre famiglie la prossima settimana una volta che ci saremo organizzato per il trasporto. Voi e le vostre famiglie sarete pienamente ripagati per quello che è successo qui. 

Infine, voglio rendere perfettamente chiaro che nulla di ciò che è successo qui è colpa vostra. Nessuno di voi sta per essere punito o perseguito per aver agito in momenti di estrema durezza."

Questo fu probabilmente la miglior conferma della morte di Vyrnnus che potevano avere. Shepard si morse il labbro e guardò Kaidan. Il ragazzo stava cercando di fare del suo meglio, dritto sul sedia cercando di evitare gli sguardi, ma sembrava preoccupato di come gli altri lo stessero guardando. Di come Rahna lo stesse guardando. Shepard notò che Kaidan si stava comportando in maniera distaccata. Lo stesso sguardo che aveva già visto due volte prima. Sempre rivolto a Vyrnnus, ma senza nessuno a cui rivolgerlo ora.

 _Non fargli questo, Rahna,_ pensò in silenzio. _Cosa pensi succederà se lo abbandoni ora?_ Sapeva che la sua preghiera era inutile. Rahna era solamente spaventata come il resto di loro. I suoi occhi guardarono tutta la stanza. Tutti stavano pensando a cosa avrebbero fatto ora. Cosa sarebbe successo una volta tornati dalle loro famiglie. Una volta che gli avrebbero spiegato cose era successo. Shepard non provò pena per loro. Per una volta era felice di non avere nessuno a cui spiegare qualcosa se non sé stesso. Ma Kaidan? Merda, lui stava tornando a casa senza un pezzo di sé che nessuno poteva sostituire.

La donna dell'Alleanza restò qualche altro minuto prima di andarsene con l'altro ufficiale. L'uomo più corto disse solamente che si sarebbe occupato personalmente della partenza di ogni studente nei giorni a venire. Fino ad allora, i turni in mensa sarebbero rimasti, ma non ci sarebbero stati più allenamenti.

Quando finì di parlare, il capo degli scienziati li lasciò liberi. La maggior parte degli studenti si ritirò nei dormitori a parlare. Shepard seguì Kaidan, che stava seguendo Rahna.

L'irritazione lo colpì quando Kaidan corse per parlare con Rahna. L'irritazione diventò rabbia quando lei, prontamente, si spostò da lui verso un piccolo gruppo di ragazze. La rabbia si trasformò in indignazione quando vide Rahna trattare Kaidan come qualsiasi altro sconosciuto. L'indignazione lasciò il posto all'ira quando lei aprì la sua bocca perfetta per dire qualcosa che avrebbe intenzionalmente messo la parola fine a tutto senza possibilità di riparare. E Kaidan era già vicino a quel limite.

La paura di Rahna superò la coscienza del fatto che niente contava più delle parole di chi ti ama. Shepard ormai non lo aveva più dimenticato. Si inserì fra Rahna e Kaidan. Guardò la ragazza dritto negli occhi, e con una voce tremendamente bassa, disse, “non ti _azzardare_.” Afferrò il braccio di Kaidan e lo portò all'ascensore, spostando la folla che si era riunita per farsi strada. Nessuno voleva stare vicino a Kaidan, così camminarono soli verso i dormitori.

La furia di Kaidan esplose nell'attimo in cui arrivarono nella sua stanza. Shepard si aspettava qualcosa, ma non il pugno che gli sfiorò la testa. Ansimò, “ma che caz-” prima che un altro pugno fosse già in arrivo.

“Shepard, brutto pezzo di-”

Shepard placcò Kaidan e portò il ragazzo facilmente a terra. Afferrò i suoi pugni con entrambi le mani, bloccandogli le braccia dietro la schiena. Sistemò il resto del corpo di Kaidan immobilizzando braccia, gambe e ginocchia al pavimento. In questa lotta, i poteri di Kaidan si attivarono brevemente sulle sua braccia e sulla mani, a tal punto da intorpidire le dita di Shepard. Kaidan restò fermo. Avrebbe realizzato primo o poi che quella lotta non avrebbe portato a niente di buono.

“Stai provando a farmi qualcosa?” ruggì.

Kaidan si agitò sotto la sua presa, troppo arrabbiato per riuscire a far più di qualche scintilla biotica. “Levati.”

Shepard rise. “Così puoi darmi un altro pugno? Scordatelo!”

Kaidan mosse i fianchi cercando di fare cadere Shepard, ma lui era più forte. Sapeva anche fare ben altro. “Posso restare così per tutta la notte,” lo avvertì.

Questo fece arrabbiare Kaidan ancora di più. Ogni muscolo nel suo corpo si ribellava al suo nemico. Sospiri frustrati venivano dal suo petto. Lo sforzo cominciò a farlo sudare. Shepard lo teneva pazientemente sotto pressione, aspettando che si calmasse. Non aveva mai visto Kaidan in quello stato, neanche con Vyrnnus. Il Turian bastardo si meritava ogni goccia dell'ira di Kaidan. Pian piano, Kaidan si calmò abbastanza da rinunciare ai poteri biotici e Shepard si sentì sicuro abbastanza da poterlo lasciare senza ricevere un altro regalo.

Kaidan si alzò in piedi e camminò per la stanza, preso dall'agitazione, a passi enormi. “E' tutto un gran casino del cazzo! E Rahna, lei, lei è...” Le sue mani sferzarono l'aria. “Non mi vuole neanche guardare per quello che – Dio, cosa dovrei fare ora?!”

Incapace di fare altro, Shepard fece l'unica cosa che sentiva di poter fare. Afferrò Kaidan e lo portò contro il suo petto, abbracciandolo mentre tremava contro di lui. Stava piangendo? Shepard provò ad ignorare le lacrime sulla sua spalla. Gli diede una pacca sulla schiena. Lo accarezzava fino al collo, toccando involontariamente la porta del suo impianto.

“Vyrnnus avrebbe potuto ucciderti,” mormorò Kaidan dopo un po', la sua voce soffocata nella maglietta di Shepard. Quest'ultimo senti il respiro caldo di Kaidan sul collo. Deglutì a forza, improvvisamente agitato. Andava male. Molto, molto male. Un brivido gli percorse il corpo fin sotto la pelle. Tentò di non curarsene. Continuava ad accarezzare Kaidan, impotente.

“Non ero preoccupato per me.”

La testa di Kaidan affondò sempre di più nel collo di Shepard, e un brivido gli attraversò la schiena. “Avevi detto che non mi avresti più guardato le spalle.”

Un piccolo sorriso riuscì ad affiorare sul volto di Shepard. “Ho mentito.”

Kaidan si allontanò, ma non troppo. I suoi capelli scombinati e i suoi occhi lucidi causarono in Shepard qualcosa vicino al dolore fisico. Ma non distolse lo sguardo. Era una cosa che non avrebbe potuto fare. E per quei pochi istanti, Kaidan resse il suo sguardo.

“Mi dispiace.”

Shepard afferrò Kaidan per le spalle. “Non dirlo neanche! Non c'è niente, niente in questa galassia per cui tu dovresti chiedere scusa. Vyrnnus stava per ucciderci! O...ucciderti. Credo. Ha rottto un braccio a Rahna e ti ha lanciato un coltello. Cosa avresti dovuto fare?”

Kaidan studiò la sua espressione. I suoi occhi vagavano per ogni centimetro del corpo di Shepard. Cosa stessero cercando, Shepard non ne aveva idea. Qualcosa che sperava di possedere. L'espressione di Kaidan divento curiosa.

“A cosa stai pensando?”

I suoi occhi ritornarono a fissare quelli di Shepard, sorpresi. Come se si fosse rotta ogni barriera. “Io...beh. Mi stavo solo chiedendo quando Rahna ha smesso di essere importante e lo sei diventato tu.”

Con il cuore in gola, Shepard disse, “cosa vuoi dire?”

Kaidan fece qualche passo avanti, senza distogliere lo sguardo. Shepard sperava che guardasse da qualche altra parte. Che rompesse quel dannato incantesimo. Ma Kaidan disse, “non sono sicuro,” e accorciò la distanza fra loro. Le sue labbra toccarono quelle di Shepard in una maniera che mandò in subbuglio i nervi del ragazzo. Si sentiva sollevato. Sentiva lo strofinarsi dei vestiti di Kaidan. Il gusto delle sue lacrime nella sua bocca. Il battito del suo cuore quando Shepard portò la sua mano sul collo di Kaidan. La sua lingua si mosse sulle labbra di Kaidan e quando la sua bocca si aprì sotto quella di Shepard, pensò che l'intero universo fosse finito.

Kaidan portò i loro corpi a contatto uno contro l'altro e mentre continuava il bacio più profondamente, la sua lingua incontro quella di Shepard. Dio, Shepard praticamente divorò la bocca di Kaidan finché non fu troppo e Kaidan interruppe il bacio, ansimando.

“E' stato il mio labbro,” disse prima che Shepard potesse scusarsi.

“Credo di essermi lasciato andare,” rispose Shepard timidamente.

“Ho cominciato io,” ribadì Kaidan, avanzando di nuovo e costringendo Shepard a ripetere i suoi movimenti, al contrario. Le sue gambe toccarono il letto e portò Kaidan con sé sulle coperte.

Prima che succedesse qualsiasi cosa, Shepard doveva sapere. “Va bene? Voglio dire, ti sta bene tutto questo?”

Kaidan prese la sua mano; intrecciò le loro dita. Terribilmente, era il gesto più dolce che Shepard avesse mai ricevuto nella sua vita. “Si. Shepard, non voglio che pensi che stia facendo questo perché la mia vita è un casino, ok? Cioè, _è_ un casino, ma non per causa tua.” Alzò le spalle. “E' come...è come se tu fossi l'unico a capirmi. L'unico che _voglia_ capirmi. Forse sarai l'unico che capirà mai. Non so. So solo che stare qui con te è l'unica cosa che mi fa stare bene. Mi capisci?”

Lo capiva. Lo capiva dannatamente bene. Baciò di nuovo Kaidan, gentilmente. Scivolò con le labbra sul mento di Kaidan, e questi alzò la testa per lasciare spazio al collo. “Distenditi,” sussurrò mentre slacciava la giacca di Kaidan. Aveva sognato questo momento. Il momento in cui tutti i suoi sensi venissero completamente consumati da Kaidan. Un momento che non sarebbe dovuto arrivare. Un momento che non si meritava. Un momento che egli accettò comunque.

Le sue mani scorrevano sul petto e sulle braccia di Kaidan, sentendo la pelle riscaldarsi mentre le sue dita lo accarezzavano. Le sue orecchie sentirono un breve lamento quando i suoi denti e la sua lingua trovarono delle zone sensibile. Fra le costole. Giù sulla pancia. Giusto oltre la cintura.

Kaidan si tolse i pantaloni. Shepard lo aiutò in maniera frenetica, pensando di poter morire di gioia quando il cazzo di Kaidan si liberò dai suoi boxer. Doveva essere un sogno. Il più bel sogno di sempre, ma sempre un sogno.

Shepard decise di darsi da fare prima che quel sogno finisse. Baciò la cappella del cazzo di Kaidan, sentendo un brivido di piacere. La sua mano sinistra toccava le palle di Kaidan, mentre la destra slacciava i suoi pantaloni. Aprì la suo bocca e prese il cazzo di Kaidan, leccando gentilmente la sua cappella.

Kaidan imprecò. Le sue mani afferrarono le coperte. I suoi fianchi si mossero involontariamente, mandando tutto il suo cazzo nella bocca di Shepard, ma lui era pronto per questo. Era passato molto tempo da quando aveva fatto una cosa del genere, ma il suo corpo agì senza pensare. Rilassò la gola e prese tutto il cazzo in bocca, masturbandosi nello stesso tempo. Portò la testa indietro e sentì i fianchi di Kaidan muoversi con lui.

Velocemente, trovò una posizione migliore, prendendo il cazzo di Kaidan in maniera diversa. Sentiva che stava per venire. Leccò ancora la cappella per poi tornare al ritmo originale. Sì senti benedetto ad avere Kaidan con lui. Era giusto. Perfetto. Come se non dovesse durare a lungo.

Strinse di più il suo cazzo mentre usava la lingua per portare Kaidan al suo stesso stato. Kaidan si lasciò andare. Ogni muscolo nel suo corpo era in tensione. La sua schiena, i suoi fianchi e le sue gambe si alzarono dal letto. La sua testa cadde all'indietro e strinse la mandibola.

Shepard si assicurò che Kaidan venisse per primo. Scese un'ultima volta, aprendo di nuovo la gola e ingoiando. La contrazione dei muscoli intorno al suo cazzo mandò Kaidan in estasi. Venne con un grido mentre i suoi muscoli tremavano.

Finì il suo lavoro e poi poggiò la testa sul petto di Kaidan. Non riusciva a muoversi. A malapena sentì le mani di Kaidan che lo abbracciavano. La sua testa che riposava sul suo petto caldo. Le coperte fredde su di loro. Forse un piccolo bacio. Aspettò prima di addormentarsi. Sapeva che non sarebbe più successo. Shepard si lasciò andare e finalmente si addormentò fra le braccia di Kaidan.


	9. Inizi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE: Contenuti espliciti!  
> WARNING: This Chapter is NSFW!

Appena si svegliò, Shepard sapeva che qualcosa era cambiato. In meglio. Il corpo caldo di Kaidan era disteso vicino a lui. Shepard respirò profondamente, respirando il loro profumo.

“Mmm....”

Shepard si girò per vedere degli occhi semichiusi che lo guardavano. “Buongiorno,” disse Shepard con la voce piena di sonno e un po' di imbarazzo.

“Mmm.” Kaidan strofinò la sua faccia sulla spalla di Shepard e si poggiò sulla sua pancia, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi.

Le dita di Shepard scorrevano leggere sul braccio di Kaidan. “Pensavo fossi una persona mattutina.”

“Mm. No.”

Era così che ci si sentiva quando si era felici? Non come quando si lasciava andare alle sue illusioni. Sapeva esattamente che si trovavano in una situazione di merda, ma le sue emozioni erano tali che ignorava tutto il resto. Era felice, cazzo. La stanza silenziosa, il letto soffice, Kaidan che lo abbracciava. Era perfetto.

Il suo cuore accelerò quando Kaidan disse, “Possiamo restare qui tutto il giorno?”

Shepard si abbassò verso Kaidan. Si permise il lusso di toccare la sua pelle. “Sicuro, ma sto morendo di fame. Tu no?”

Kaidan si fece ancora più vicino, la sua testa appoggiata al petto di Shepard. “Dirò una bugia...no.”

Shepard rise, stranamente, e portò le gambe al bordo del letto. Si alzò in piedi e andò nel bagno. “Va bene. Stai lì nel letto, sporco e affamato. Io vado a lavarmi e a mangiare.”

“Divertiti,” fu l'unica risposta.

Shepard scosse la testa ed aprì la doccia. Una volta che l'acqua fu abbastanza calda entrò e lasciò che l'acqua scorresse su di lui prima di iniziare a lavarsi. Si toccò i punti di sutura. Non era gonfio come prima, ma faceva un po' male. Si insaponò e stava uscendo dalla doccia, quando sentì una voce bassa e roca dietro di lui.

“Ti ho mai detto che sei bellissimo con i capelli corti?”

Shepard si girò e trascinò Kaidan sotto il getto di acqua calda. 

“Devi ringraziare quell'infermiera pazza per questo. Mi prude.”

La mano di Kaidan accarezzo la testa di Shepard – evitando la ferita – prima di scendere sul collo e avvicinarlo per baciarlo. Shepard si sentì di nuovo in forma. “Mi sto eccitando,” disse, come se Kaidan non se ne fosse già accorto. 

“Bene,” rispose Kaidan, avvicinandosi e prendendo in mano il cazzo di Shepard, baciandolo sul collo.

Shepard appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla di Kaidan. Ricambiò il favore e cominciò a muovere la mano. Non sentì più il respiro di Kaidan quando quest'ultimo si abbassò fra le gambe di Shepard.

Era troppo presto e loro ancora troppo giovani per preoccuparsi di durata e prestazioni. Respiravano uno l'aria dell'altro e si lasciavano andare a baci senza limiti. Shepard venne per primo. Kaidan finì dopo e si lavò lentamente mentre Shepard lo guardava.

“Non dovevi farlo.”

Kaidan sorrise. “Era importante per me.” Chiuse la doccia e rientrarono nella loro stanza senza prendersi cura di coprirsi.

Shepard tremò per l'aria fredda. “Merda. Non ho nemmeno preso dei vestiti.”

“Già fatto,” disse Kaidan. Indicò il vecchio letto di Shepard. C'era un'uniforme pulita piegata sul materasso. “L'ho presa dalla tua stanza poco fa. Dovresti chiudere la porta.”

Shepard si infilò i boxer. “Perché? Non ho niente che valga la pena rubare.”

Kaidan si allacciò la giacca e restò in silenzio. “Ehi. Che farai quando ce ne andremo da qui?”

“Eh? Non so. Perché?” Mentre si vestiva, la maglietta gli bloccò la visuale. Quando la abbassò fino alle spalle, l'espressione di Kaidan era piena di preoccupazione. “Cosa c'è?”

“E' solo che...Voglio dire, vuoi tornare per le strade sulla Terra?”

Shepard continuò a vestirsi. Era per questo che Kaidan era preoccupato? Per il suo futuro? Si sentiva emozionato, ma anche tremendamente in colpa. Con tutto quello che gli era successo, Kaidan aveva ancora la forza per prendersi cura di qualcun altro. “No,” disse. “Probabilmente andrò sulla terra, ma non ho intenzione di darmi di nuovo al crimine. Forse prenderò la pensione dell'Alleanza e vivrò finché non trovo un lavoro. Chi lo sa?”

Kaidan si avvicinò a lui e lo aiutò a vestirsi. “Ne sono felice.”

Shepard aspettò che continuasse; che rispondesse. Ma nessuna risposta venne fuori dalla bocca di Kaidan. Sembrava determinato a non lasciare che i suoi pensieri prendessero voce. “Puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa, lo sai?” disse.

“Ah No, non è niente, veramente. Stavo solo pensando. Andiamo a mangiare.”

Shepard lo lasciò andare. Per ora.

*** 

Una lista era stata appesa fuori dalla mensa quando erano arrivati. Conteneva tutti i loro nomi in ordine alfabetico e l'ora in cui avrebbero avuto l'incontro per organizzare il viaggio. Quello di Shepard sarebbe stato mezz'ora dopo. “Chissà cosa ci diranno,” chiese a Kaidan mentre oltrepassavano la porta. Camminarono per il breve percorso che li separava dal bancone e presero i loro vassoi.

Nessuno sedeva o parlava con loro. Difficilmente qualcuno ormai parlava con gli altri. Nonostante l'aria sembrasse più leggera senza Vyrnnus, nessuno era più sicuro del proprio futuro. Alla fine Kaidan sembrò ignorare tutti gli sguardi e i pettegolezzi quella mattina. Finì la sua colazione in pace, e aspettò che Shepard finisse. Prese i loro vassoi – con le mani – e li lasciò al loro posto. Lasciarono la mensa insieme.

Kaidan guardò il suo factotum. “Farai meglio ad andare al tuo incontro. Mi trovi in palestra quando finisci.”

“Ok. Ci vediamo dopo.” Seguì Kaidan con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava, con le spalle dritte, e sorrise. Kaidan era meraviglioso quando si muoveva così.

***

L'anziana donna dell'Alleanza accolse Shepard nella stanza e lo invitò a sedersi. “Tu sei John Shepard, giusto?” chiese gentilmente.

Shepard annuì.

“Sono l'Ammiraglio Miriam Hackett. Grazie per essere stato puntuale.”

“Era un dovere.”

“Il tuo caso è pressoché unico,” disse andando al sodo. “Ho letto la tua scheda un sacco di volte. Dice che non hai famiglia sulla Terra, o da qualche altra parte, da cui tornare. E' corretto?”

“Sì, signora,” rispose attentamente.

L'Ammiraglio incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò sullo schienale della sedia. “Capisco che hai diciotto anni ora, e quindi un adulto, ma devo dire che sono preoccupata del fatto che ritorni sulla Terra senza un posto dove andare. Hai una casa?”

“No, signora,” disse. Poi, immaginando che la donna sapesse tutta la sua storia, decise di dire la verità. “Stavo con delle bande di criminali prima di venire qui. Ma ho promesso che non sarei più ritornato con loro. Che sarei stato indipendente.”

L'Ammiraglio lo studiò. Shepard si sentì in imbarazzo sotto il suo sguardo. Comunque, gli rivolse un sorriso. “Ti credo, Shepard. E' bello sentirtelo dire. Devi essere forte per aver sopportato tutto ciò sulla Terra e poi qui.”

“Non è stata la via più facile,” confermò.

“Non ne ho alcun dubbio. Shepard, non andrò per le lunghe, quindi ti chiedo: prenderesti in considerazione l'idea di arruolarti nella Marina dell'Alleanza?”

Shepard spalancò la bocca. Poi la richiuse. Arruolarsi? Veramente? Uno come lui? Perché? Non sapeva nemmeno qual'era il suo vero nome. La sua prima famiglia gli aveva detto che John stava bene con il loro cognome, Shepard. Durante i bei tempi. Prima dell'esposizione all'eezo. Prima che bruciasse la loro casa accidentalmente con i poteri biotici. Prima che lo cacciassero via di casa. “E'...è una buona idea?”

L'Ammiraglio si avvicinò. Gli rivolse uno sguardo che gli fece capire quali fossero le sue intenzioni. “Lo è,” rispose con fermezza. “Francamente, Shepard, l'Alleanza potrebbe usufruire di persone come te. So tutto ciò che hai fatto qui sulla stazione. Come ti sei sacrificato solo per difendere i tuoi amici. Come hai usato il tuo passato fra le strade per propositi onorevoli.”

Shepard non era sicuro che togliere i pantaloni a Kaidan fosse un “proposito onorevole”, ma nessuno l'aveva mai desiderato così prima. Lo fece sentire meglio. Molto meglio. Come se per una volta valesse qualcosa. “Cosa succederebbe se mi arruolassi?”

La donna sorrise. “Ti farò mandare direttamente alla Stazione di Arcturus per l'allenamento di base. Il prossimo carico di volontari arriva fra tre settimane, ma prima sarai assegnato ad un ufficiale che ti mostrerà come funziona l'Alleanza. Ti aiuterà a chiarirti le idee.”

“Come un insegnante?”

“Esattamente.”

Mmm. Non ne aveva mai avuto un prima d'ora. Non uno buono almeno. “Va bene,” disse. “Lo farò. Non c'è niente per me sulla Terra.” Sapeva che stava mentendo l'attimo stesso che le parole lasciarono la sua bocca, ma doveva fare qualcosa che fosse importante per Kaidan, ma anche per il suo dannato futuro. Sperava solo che Kaidan avesse capito.

L'ammiraglio sorrise e gli passò un datapad. “Speravo che lo dicessi. Ti prego di rivedere le informazioni su questo datapad e di firmare in basso.”

Fece come gli fu chiesto, un po' spaventato dalle capacità persuasive dell'Ammiraglio. Quella donna sapeva che avrebbe accettato. Le restituì il datapad. Controllò i dati e poi si alzò, porgendogli la mano. La sua stretta era ferma e confortevole quando Shepard le strinse la mano. “Benvenuto nella Marina dell'Alleanza, Shepard.”

***

Come promesso, Kaidan si trovava in palestra quando Shepard finì dall'incontro. Era seduto a terra, facendo rotolare qualche peso nell'aria con i suoi poteri biotici. Shepard lo guardò per qualche secondo, fin quando Kaidan non si accorse di lui. “Come è andata?”

Si grattò la testa. “Abbastanza bene, diciamo. Torniamo in stanza. Devo dirti una cosa.” Kaidan sembrava speranzoso, nonostante Shepard avesse un enorme peso sullo stomaco.

Una volta tornati nella loro stanza, Kaidan si sedette sul letto, Shepard di fronte a lui. Il suo sguardo cadde a terra. Provò a raccogliere le forze per quello che stava per dire.

Con la voce piena di preoccupazione, Kaidan disse, “è tutto ok? E' successo qualcosa?”

“Sì,” rispose debolmente Shepard. Guardò in alto. Kaidan lesse la preoccupazione e la tristezza nei suoi occhi.

Kaidan raggiunse Shepard sul suo letto. Gli prese la mano. Entrambi guardarono le loro mani unite per un po'.

“Mi sono arruolato,” disse Shepard.

Lo stupore di Kaidan non affiorò sul suo volto, ma Shepard sentì la stretta della sua mano farsi più forte. “Quindi...non torni sulla Terra?”

Quasi pianse quando disse quella parola. “No.”

Kaidan strinse ancora di più la mano. “Arcturus, quindi. Complimenti, Shepard. Credo proprio che diventerai un soldato eccezionale.” Ma non suonava come un complimento. Erano parole vuote.

“Kaidan, io-”

“Non mi devi nessuna spiegazione.”

“Invece devo,” provò ad insistere. Nonostante sapesse di aver fatto la scelta giusta, era distrutto. Il suo cuore piangeva. Era terribile lasciare andare qualcosa di perfetto per un'altra. “Devo fare qualcosa per me, Kaidan. Non posso vivere e morire sulle strade. Non ho mai avuto tante opzioni. Ho finito a malapena le superiori e mai pensato al college. Non ho esperienze di lavoro e sicuramente non molte prospettive. Chi diavolo vorrebbe assumere un ex-criminale?” Si passò la mano libera sui capelli rasati. “Però ho il mio corpo. Non penso sicuramente che farò la differenza come soldato, ma merda, sarò felice di passare l'addestramento di base e prendere un onesto stipendio. Finché la mia vita varrà qualcosa ovviamente.”

“Lo farà,” lo rassicurò Kaidan. “Dopo averti conosciuto, sono sicuro che sarà così.”

“E' solo che...io ti amo,” disse con una voce piena di tristezza. “Ti amo da troppo tempo.”

Kaidan lo stupì con un sorriso. “Grazie, Shepard.” Si avvicinò e lo baciò. Si allontanò solo affinché i loro occhi si incontrassero. “Non rimpiangere niente, ok? Perché io non lo farò. E' arrivato il momento che tu salvi la galassia come hai salvato me.”

“Sembra una battuta di un film sdolcinato.”

Kaidan si avvicinò e abbracciò Shepard con tutte le sue forze. “Meglio. Così forse te la ricorderai.” Shepard lo baciò, sentendosi terribilmente triste e innamorato.

***

Cinque giorni. Cinque giorni in cui il tempo sembrava non passare mai. Shepard si rifiutò di dire addio prima della sua partenza, e questo lo tormentava ancora di più. La notte prima della sua partenza per Arcturus, l'Ammiraglio Hackett gli si presentò con la divisa dell'Alleanza. Allora era tutto vero. Lo stava facendo veramente. Stava diventando parte di qualcosa di enorme. Era emozionato. Orgoglioso.

Avendo avuto dei familiari nell'Alleanza, Kaidan sapeva come indossare l'uniforme, e mostrò a Shepard come farlo. Fischiò quando Shepard si girò di fronte allo specchio, sentendosi a disagio.

“Cazzo se ti sta bene,” disse Kaidan.

Shepard sorrise. “Ti piaccio, vero?”

Kaidan si avvicinò, facendo il possibile per non sgualcire l'uniforme. “Vederti andare via sarà la cosa più dolorosa della mia vita,” disse strofinandosi il naso sulla mascella di Shepard prima di baciarlo. “Quindi, fammi il favore di toglierti quell'uniforme prima che te la strappi e ti metta nei guai.”

Shepard si sbrigò in fretta. Kaidan era già nudo sul letto prima che finisse di togliersi l'uniforme. Shepard si gettò sul letto, baciando ogni centimetro del corpo di Kaidan. Il tempo che raggiunse la sua bocca, il ragazzo si muoveva sotto di lui. “Shepard,” disse. “Voglio che tu – mmm – te la senti di...?”

“Sì,” rispose Shepard, mentre con una mano prendeva una bottiglia dalla scrivania. Si sedette e versò un po' di liquido sulle sue mani. Era preoccupato. L'ultima cosa che voleva era lasciare Kaidan con dei ricordi dolorosi. E lui non l'aveva mai fatto prima.

Ma Kaidan si fidava. Aprì le ginocchia e disse, “vai. Sono pronto. Più che pronto.”

Shepard sentì il suo cazzo dritto. Desiderava farlo da tempo. Ne aveva bisogno. Con la mano sinistra alzò le palle di Kaidan e lasciò che un dito della destra entrasse nel suo culo. Non c'era resistenza, ma sentiva i muscoli interni sforzarsi. Fermò la mano finché non fossero rilassati e continuò. Lo sguardo di Kaidan diceva che stava andando bene. “Prova a rilassarti,” mormorò, facendo entrare un altro dito. Vedeva che l'espressione di Kaidan diventava compiaciuta. Cominciò a muovere le dita, facendo mugolare Kaidan dal piacere. 

Presto Kaidan si stava trattenendo, stringendo le coperte. “Sh-Shepard...dentro...voglio-”

Subito Shepard tolse le dita e usò la lozione sul suo cazzo. Si posizionò attentamente e piano piano cominciò a penetrare Kaidan, fermandosi quando vedeva un accenno di dolore nella sua espressione. Gli sembrò un'eternità. Nel tempo che passò, si sentiva vicino al limite. Il caldo e il sudore erano più di quanto potesse sopportare. Grazie a Dio, Kaidan si rilassò rima che cominciassero a muoversi.

Shepard riuscì a controllarsi quando Kaidan disse di essere pronto. Affondò totalmente e poi tornò indietro. “Sei bravissimo,” disse con una voce spezzata.

Sollevò i fianchi di Kaidan e cominciò a muoversi lentamente, provocando il piacere di entrambi. Era il loro momento. Kaidan mise le mani dietro la testa con gli occhi semichiusi. Non oppose nessuna resistenza, ma Shepard sentiva i suoi muscoli contrarsi. Shepard andò più in profondità. I muscoli di Kaidan si tesero mentre venne, provocando anche l'orgasmo di Shepard.

Esausto, Shepard pulì sé stesso e Kaidan e portò le coperte su di loro. “A domani,” mormorò.

“Buonanotte, Shepard.”

***

Quelle furono le ultime parole che si dissero. Inadeguate, ma erano pur sempre qualcosa. La nave di Shepard per Arcturus arrivò prima di qualsiasi altra nave per gli studenti. Restò in piedi davanti l'ingresso, vestito con la sua nuova uniforme e cercando disperatamente di trovare le parole per dire a Kaidan ciò che aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire. Ma Kaidan lo baciò semplicemente un'ultima volta e restò nell'ingresso finché la nave di Shepard non sparì dalla sua vista.


	10. Epilogo

L'allenamento di base stava mettendo Shepard a dure prova. Aveva sudato più di quanto credesse possibile; era stato ripreso un sacco di volte; aveva dormito meno del necessario. Aveva ormai le mani piene di calli. Si sentiva orgoglioso dei muscoli che lentamente venivano fuori. Aveva scoperto presto che la vita militare faceva per lui. Sembrava fatta apposta per lui. Risistemare le armi, mirare a qualcosa, riparare l'armatura, prevedere i nemici. Alcune cose gli venivano facili grazie al suo passato, e il resto gli piaceva. Si sentiva gratificato – quasi orgoglioso, quando qualcuno gli dava un ordine. Qualcosa su cui concentrarsi senza la necessità di chiedere prima a sé stesso se fosse giusto o no, oppure senza sentire quel fastidioso ronzio nella sua testa.

Un mese dopo, si sentiva abbastanza sicuro per chiamare Kaidan. La connessione era debole, ma abbastanza per poter parlare.

“Shepard,” disse Kaidan, con un filo di gioia. “E' bello vederti. Sentire la tua voce. Come va su Arcturus?”

Shepard sorrise. “Meglio di quanto mi aspettassi. Sai, mi sto abituando alla vita militare.”

Kaidan alzò le sopracciglia. “Già. Avevo paura che avessi difficoltà a seguire gli ordini.”

Shepard si mise una mano sul cuore, come se fosse stato offeso. “Mi ferisci, Kaidan. Mi hai preso per un lupo solitario?”

“E' una domanda trabocchetto?”

“Molto divertente. Ma non preoccuparti per me, tu come stai?”

Kaidan alzò le spalle e disse “Sono a Vancouver con la mia famiglia. Mio padre è fuori per viaggio, così sono solo con mia madre.”

Shepard non poté vedere la sua espressione per la connessione debole. “C'è qualcosa che non va?”

Kaidan era evidentemente a disagio. “Non è sicura di cosa fare con me, credo. Nemmeno io so cosa fare ma...non so...mi sta evitando.”

Shepard spalancò gli occhi. “Perché?”

Alzò le spalle di nuovo. “Probabilmente per i miei poteri biotici. E...per cosa ho fatto.”

“Dio, Kaidan!” esclamò Shepard. “Non c'è niente di sbagliato in te o in cosa hai fatto! Deve capirlo no? E' tua madre!”

Kaidan scosse la testa. “E' questo il punto. Non è che non voglia, penso che non possa farlo.”

“Cosa vuoi fare?”

Kaidan si fermò. Poi disse, “Non lo so, ma prima o poi arriveremo ad una soluzione.”

Shepard desiderava toccare Kaidan ora più che mai. Essere con lui con più di poche parole inutili. Faceva schifo con le parole.

“Conosco quello sguardo,” disse Kaidan, rompendo il suo flusso di pensieri. “Non puoi farci niente, Shepard. E non voglio che ti preoccupi per me quando hai già di che preoccuparti. Posso cavarmela da solo.”

“Già,” rispose Shepard, provando a mantenere un tono positivo. Poi si ricordò di una cosa. “Ehi, sbarcheremo a Vancouver il prossimo mese dopo l'addestramento di base. Possiamo vederci?”

Il viso di Kaidan si illuminò e sorrise. “Così presto? Certo! Sicuro, possiamo vederci. Mi piacerebbe moltissimo.”

“Mi manchi, Kaidan.”

“Anche tu. Più di quanto immagini.”

“Senti, io...devo andare. Ma non perdiamoci, ok? Mandami dei messaggi. Chiamami. Non m'importa. Ci sarò sempre.”

“Ci sto. Shepard? Grazie per avermi chiamato.” Kaidan spense la conversazione, lasciando Shepard con un terribile senso di vuoto. Credeva veramente che Kaidan potesse cavarsela con la sua famiglia, ma si chiedeva quanto danno avesse fatto la Conatix con la loro pessima reputazione. Come avevano fatto a far cambiare la madre di Kaidan? Shepard non ne sapeva molto di famiglie, ma quella di Kaidan gli era sembrata molto solida. Per il resto dell'addestramento non poté far altro che pensarlo ogni minuto.

***

Otto settimane dopo Shepard scese dalla navetta e si inoltrò per Vancouver in un tetro pomeriggio. Si guardava intorno, in panico quando non vide nessuno di familiare, ma appena le altre reclute liberarono il ponte, vide un civile molto agitato vestito con dei jeans e una felpa blu. Kaidan. Kaidan. Kaidan.

Shepard corse con tutte le sue forze e finalmente abbracciò Kaidan. Sentiva il suo respiro affannoso appena tocco i suoi polmoni, ma le sue braccia lo avvolsero con dolcezza. Con sollievo, Shepard sentì ancora il suo profumo e il suo corpo. Vagamente ebbe l'impressione che Kaidan avesse perso peso. Ma quel pensiero lo abbandonò subito appena Kaidan appoggiò le labbra sulle sue.

Perse il senso del tempo e dello spazio finché sentì un fischio e un grido dietro di lui. “Benvenuto a casa, marinaio!” urlò una voce familiare.

“Vai al diavolo, Joker,” disse Shepard, senza nemmeno girarsi.

Il suo amico scese dal ponte d'attracco e il sorpassò con un saluto. “Quindi è vero che i marinai hanno un letto in ogni porto, eh? Divertitevi!”

“Chi era?” chiese Kaidan, divertito.

“Jeff Moreau. Lo chiamiamo Joker. Perché è uno stronzo.”

“Non per le sue battute?”

Shepard sorrise. “Lui crede sia per questo, ma io penso sia un soprannome ironico.”

Kaidan tenne Shepard per le braccia e lo guardò. “Stai benissimo , Shepard. Sembri cresciuto.”

Per quanto volesse ricambiare il complimento, non ci riuscì. Toccò le guance di Kaidan, e i cerchi neri sotto i suoi occhi. Il suo sorriso sembrava non raggiungere i suoi occhi ambrati. “E tu sembri stanco.”

“Ero troppo eccitato per dormire,” rispose Kaidan, ma c'era qualcosa nella sua voce che Shepard notò subito. Aprì la bocca per parlarne, ma Kaidan, come d'abitudine, lo interruppe. “Hai fame? Conosco un posto non lontano da qui.”

“Mi piacerebbe del cibo vero,” ammise Shepard, cambiando argomento. “Fai strada.”

***

Shepard fu sempre più preoccupato man mano che il giorno scorreva. Niente sembrava apparentemente diverso. Kaidan parlava come al solito. Si muoveva come al solito. Baciava come al solito. Aveva decisamente perso peso, come aveva notato Shepard quando il corpo slanciato che desiderava da mesi si rivelò essere più magro, ma a parte questo, non sapeva cosa turbasse Kaidan.

Più tardi, nell'oscurità, Shepard sussurrò, “va tutto bene, Kaidan?”

Sentì Kaidan muoversi dietro di lui. Sentì le sue dita muoversi sul suo petto. “Certo. Va tutto bene, Shepard.”

Shepard era un fottuto codardo. Non aveva il coraggio di sforzare Kaidan a parlare. Non l'aveva mai fatto. L'amore e la felicità erano dei concetti così alieni che gli sembravano fatti di sabbia. Sapeva che avrebbe rimpianto non aver passato quelle ora con Kaidan in licenza. Ma Kaidan voleva qualcosa da lui – ovviamente – ed era troppo spaventato per chiederglielo. E anche Shepard.

***

Di nuovo, erano uno di fronte all'altro, di nuovo in uno spazioporto, troppo giovani e troppo stupidi per chiedere qualcosa per sé stessi. Kaidan baciò Shepard lentamente. Lo lasciò andare accompagnandolo alla navetta che lo aspettava per la sua prima missione da soldato dell'Alleanza.

Nella sua codardia, Kaidan aspettò che le porte stessero per chiudersi per dire “Grazie di tutto, John.”

***

I messaggi e le chiamate divennero sempre più brevi. In un primo momento, Shepard fece del suo meglio per negare il cambiamento. Si dava la colpa per il poco tempo a disposizione. Ma le risposte di Kaidan diventavano sempre più brevi finché non smisero di arrivare. Dopo, il giorno del suo diploma del corso di ufficiale, esattamente due anni dopo l'ultimo messaggio di Kaidan, ne ricevette uno. 

Tornò nella sua stanza negli alloggi di Vancouver subito dopo la cerimonia per trovare una piccola luce verde lampeggiare sul suo terminale. Non voleva prestargli attenzione, pensando che fosse un messaggio dal povero uomo che aveva maltrattato la notte prima.

Aveva provato a voltare pagina, veramente. In un moto di frustrazione, era andato al bar vicino la base e aveva bevuto una birra in compagnia di un meraviglioso soldato di Dublino. Era il miglior scenario possibile. Avevano parlato amabilmente per tutta la serata, finché non si erano ubriacati. Finalmente, si erano ritirati in un salottino. Con la camicia metà sbottonata e con la testa per aria a causa dell'alcol, Shepard si era avvicinato al suo amante per un bacio, mormorando il suo cognome, quando l'uomo aveva fatto lo sbaglio di dire a Shepard di chiamarlo con il suo nome.

Shepard non ricordò il resto della serata, ma Joker era stato a dir poco felice di informarlo che era praticamente saltato fuori dal salotto, aveva afferrato il povero uomo per la collottola e l'aveva buttato fuori dal bar urlando, “Kaidan è canadese, non irlandese!” Già. Joker si era fatto una bella risata.

Con un po' di sensi di colpa, Shepard si era tolto il suo vestito da cerimonia e si era messo in borghese prima di sedersi per scrivere le sue scuse. Il suo cuore si fermò quando aprì il messaggio. Non era da un arrabbiato e irlandese Kaidan McIntire, ma da un evasivo, canadese Kaidan Alenko.

Maledisse le sue mani tremanti mentre apriva il messaggio.

_Shepard,_

_Congratulazioni per il tuo diploma. Ho visto i nuovi video. L'Alleanza sta veramente premendo per avere nuovi arruolamenti, così stanno esaltando la vita in Marina come non mai. In ogni caso, non è per questo che ti scrivo._

_Non sono sicuro di come dirti che mi dispiace senza pensare che non sia abbastanza per quello che ti ho fatto. Ho pensato di essere a posto con tutto ciò che era successo, ma non lo ero. Non veramente. E non era colpa tua, comunque. Quando sei tornato dall'addestramento, mi hai scioccato perché stavi cosi BENE. Eri...normale. Mi sono sentito...beh, onestamente mi sono sentito un idiota per non essere come te. Poi te ne sei andato e non sapevo come parlarti del mio stato. Poi mi sono sentito in imbarazzo. A disagio. Non lo so. Una sacco di cose._

_Shepard, sarò onesto con te. Sono caduto in disperazione dopo che te ne sei andato. Di nuovo, non per colpa tua. Ero arrabbiato con tutto e con tutti, compreso te, pensavo. Non lo meritavi, ma era invidioso di come avessi messo da parte così facilmente tutto ciò che è successo su Jump Zero. Volevo anche io un po' di ordine nella mia vita, ma sono stato troppo incasinato per troppo tempo._

_Tuttavia, ora sto meglio. Le cose stanno cambiando. Ci vorrà, un po' di tempo, ma sono sicuro di farcela._

_E voglio che tu sappia che mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto. Sono stato un cretino, uno stronzo, e tante altre cose. Volevo solo stare come te, ma onestamente ho pensato che meritassi qualcosa in più di me quando ti ho visto. Non penso che tu te ne sia accorto, Shepard, ma hai questo strano centro di gravità intorno che veramente di fa emergere rispetto alla folla. Sei un grande uomo destinato a fare grandi cose._

_Forse un giorno le cose andranno meglio...non lo so. Solo...prenditi cura ti te, ok? Resterò a guardare. Sarò sempre ispirato da cosa tu abbia fatto a te stesso._

_Con amore,  
Kaidan_

Shepard voleva essere arrabbiato. Lo desiderava ardentemente. Ma pensando a Jump Zero, quel sentimento non venne mai a galla. Semplicemente, gli mancava Kaidan. Lo amava. Voleva dirgli che era lo stesso ragazzo spaventato sotto la maschera dell'uniforme dell'Alleanza, ma non ci riuscì. Il suo messaggio tornò indietro, dicendo che l'indirizzo non era più valido.

Così, invece di lasciarsi andare, decise di continuare ad amare Kaidan, dal momento che non poteva più farci niente. Teneva i capelli come piacevano a Kaidan. Mostrava la sua cicatrice con orgoglio, senza mai dire a nessuno come se l'era procurata. E ogni singolo giorno per otto anni, senza mai perdere il conto, si sistemava l'uniforme, si guadava nello specchio e ripeteva, “Guardami, Kaidan.” Giurò di concentrarsi solo su ciò che la missione chiedeva. Scalò i ranghi. Si fece conoscere. Ottene il grado N7. Ricevette la Medaglia della Terra per il suo impegno con i Batarian. Dopo un po' di tempo, strinse la mano al Capitano David Anderson e accettò la posizione come suo vice comandante. Diede un'ultima occhiata al panorama di Vancouver e salì sulla Normandy per incontrare il suo equipaggio per il loro primo viaggio inaugurale.

Fine

_"Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong."_

_"Dovevo essere io. Qualcun altro avrebbe potuto sbagliare."_


End file.
